Why Do You Care?
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Tea's parents died so she runs out to the park and is caught in the rain. Who happens to drive by the park and see her? Seto and Mokuba Kaiba! SetoxTea Rated M for adult situations and themes. No lemon in this fic, sorry folks
1. Caught in the Rain

**I adore this pairing so I'm writing this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Why Do You Care?**_

**Chapter One**

_Caught in the Rain_

_Numb...I feel numb. This rain is so cold but I don't want to move. I can't even feel the raindrops hitting my back anymore. My clothes are soaked through but I don't care. Why should I care about anything anymore?_

Tea sat on the park bench, hugging her knees close to her body. Her wet brown hair stuck to her cheeks and her eyes were squeezed shut. The rain hit her cold body and slid down her cheeks. She could not tell whether it was rain or tears that was running down her cheeks. It was so cold...so wet...so gloomy...

_Why did it have to happen? I could not ask for better weather today. The rain...it's like my tears. Never ending... Mom...Dad...both are gone...forever...

* * *

_

"Seto, are we almost home?" Mokuba whined. Seto was busy typing on his laptop. He looked up to see where they were.

"Yes, Mokuba! We should be home in about fifteen minutes."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago!" Mokuba snapped in irritation. He laid back against the leather seats, his arm crossed stubbornly. Absentmindedly he looked out of his window and saw the park. Nothing out of the ordinary at first, but then he saw one bench near the entrance.

A young woman sat with her knees hugged close to her chest. Her clothes were soaked and she just stared straight ahead, her face showing no emotion at all. She seemed familiar... Mokuba gasped loudly.

"TEA!" he yelled. "STOP THE CAR!" he shouted. The brakes screeched and the limo came to a halt. Seto growled in frustration. Mokuba opened the door and took an umbrella.

"Mokuba, what the hell are you doing?" Seto demanded. "MOKUBA!" He rolled in eyes and growled in annoyance. Seto unbuckled his seat belt, put his laptop down, and hurried after Mokuba after getting another umbrella. Mokuba splashed through the puddles n the sidewalk and he walked into the park.

"TEA!" he cried, running over to her.

_Who's calling my name?_

She weakly turned her head to see Mokuba running towards her. She made no sound...only stared at him. He was soon right next to her.

"Tea what are you doing out here?" he asked. She did not answer. Tea did not even move. Mokuba gently shook her arm. "Tea, Tea answer me! What's wrong with you?" he asked, worry in his eyes. She blinked and came back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked, somewhat dully.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Mokuba asked. Tea let go of her knees and moved her legs so her feet touched the ground again. Her black shirt and skirt were completely soaked. She knew she could trust Mokuba with anything but...

Seto ran up behind Mokuba and shot Tea a glare colder than the rain. "Mokuba, why are you talking to **_her_**?" he demanded, ice dripping off every word. Mokuba frowned at Seto and turned back to Tea. She just stared at her feet, lost in her thoughts and sadness again.

"Tea?" Mokuba asked. He shook her arm again. Seto frowned at her.

"What's the matter with you, idiot!" he snapped at her. She did not anser him but stood up from the bench, loosely crossing her arms over her stomach like you do when you're cold. Forgetting about the Kaiba brothers, Tea walked away from them and out of the park entrance. Mokuba ran after her and Seto sighed but followed.

"Tea? Tea wake up, it's me, Mokuba." She continued walking as though in a trance. Mokuba growled slightly in irritation, jumped up, and hit her left cheek. She blinked and shook her head slightly.

"What?" She looked around, confused.

"Tea, what's the matter with you? You keep going into this creepy trance and forget about everything around you." Tea put a hand on her forehead. She noticed it felt a little warmer then usual.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. It's just...I really should be going..." Mokuba stared at her.

"Tea, you're flushed!" he cried. She shook her head slightly.

"I...I'm fine Mokuba, trust m—" Tea fell over.

"TEA!" Mokuba yelled. She landed in Seto's arms. He had moved in front of her just in time. Mokuba sighed with relief. "Good job, Seto. We should take her back to the mansion." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Of all the people in this city you make friends with, it **_has_** to be Yugi's little cheerleader!" he sighed. Seto picked Tea up and carried her back to the limo. Mokuba trailed behind, holding Seto's dropped umbrella in one hand.

Seto set Tea between him and Mokuba. He felt her forehead and it was burning. She had a very high fever. It felt like she was 103 degrees.

"Is she OK Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"She has a fever, that's all I know. If we get her some medical care soon she should end up alright." Mokuba nodded and they drove off toward Kaiba mansion.

* * *

**Ta Da? What do you think? Please don't flame me.**


	2. No Words

**WOW! I got so many review for the first chapter. Thank you, everyone! I'm happy to know you like my new fanfic so far. Here's my update to thank you all for reviewing. Y'all rock!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_No Words_

"Seto, is she gonna be OK?" Mokuba asked, looking at Tea's body on the bed. Her cheeks were red but the rest of her seemed so pale she would sink into the white sheets of the bed. He put a cool, damp cloth on her forehead.

"The doctor says that with enough rest she'll be fine." Mokuba sighed with relief.

"Seto, can she stay here?" he asked. Seto shook his head, frowning.

"Absolutely not! She should be at home to drive her parents insane, not me. Besides, I don't have time to wait hand and foot on a sick teenage girl. I have a business to run. Give me her cell phone. I'll call her house." Mokuba pouted slightly but obliged to the command.

He dug around in Tea's bag. Lip stick, a wallet, gum, mints, a credit card, three pens, and a note pad! Eventually he found her bubble gum pink cell phone. Seto frown at it; pink wasn't his favorite color, to say the least. He looked through her digital phone book and soon found HOME.

The phone rang a few times and the machine came on. "Hi, you've reached the Gardener family. We're not in right now so please leave a message after the beep." BEEP! Seto snorted and hung up.

"The machine...I'll try calling Yugi..." A large bolt of lightening streaked the sky. Seto listened for dial tone but got nothing. He growled in irritation. "Wonderful, just what I need. The phone lines are dead." Mokuba cheered.

"YAY! That means she can stay, right?" he asked, giving Seto his famous puppy dog pout. Seto gave in and nodded. Mokuba cheered again and turned to the sleeping Tea. "You hear that Tea? You're staying with us!" he cried, despite knowing she could not even hear him.

"Lord, what have I gotten myself into?" Seto sighed before walking out of the room.

A few hours went by. Seto had demanded Mokuba go to bed. He had stayed at Tea's side for the whole time, reading her stories and waiting for her condition to change.

"Seto, promise me you'll look after her!" Mokuba begged. Seto sighed slightly. Mokuba's lower lip trembled slightly as though he was fixing to cry.

"Fine, just don't cry on me. But this isn't a deadly disease, Mokuba. She's weary so I'm certain she'll wake up tomorrow."

"But you can never be too careful. Besides, I know you like her." Seto struggled to fight off a blush. Instead, he simply gave Mokuba a slightly cold stare.

"What sort of nonsense is that?" he snapped. "Why would I like a preppy cheerleader to my arch rival?" he demanded. Mokuba laughed slightly.

"Because she's pretty and brave. She has stood up to you, even. I remember when I asked you about two months ago, 'Seto, why don't you have a girlfriend?' you said, 'Because none of those fangirls have the qualities I'd prefer in a woman. I'll go on a date with a girl who is brave and charming. One who doesn't like me for only my money or power.'" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Well, this girl is anything but charming. Her voice is like a banshee scream to me." Mokuba stuck his tongue out at Seto.

"_'Seto and Tea, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Seto with a baby carriage."_

"And I'll ground Mokuba from his video games and put him in a baby carriage unless he goes to bed now!" Seto snapped. Mokuba got the message and hurried to his room calling back a "Good night!" to Seto and Tea. Seto massaged his temples in frustration. He looked over to Tea with a frown. "Thanks a lot, now Mokuba is going to try and play matchmaker for the time you're here. Hurry up and get better so you can leave."

Seto pulled up a chair and opened his laptop. He started to try and work out the bugs of his latest project. Something about a duel monster holographic game he was designing. Isn't that a surprise? He sat there for who knows how long, typing away on the key board.

_Where am I? My eyes are closed...what happened to me? I feel ill...oh yeah, I fainted earlier in front of Mokuba. Why did I faint? I must've gotten sick from sitting out in the cold rain for so long...but who took me to this place? Not my parents, they're gone. Mokuba couldn't...did Kaiba help? Mokuba probably convinced him. _

Tea opened her eyes and looked around. Her head hurts so badly. It felt like a hammer was pounding away and it throbbed. Her heard a constant chatter of clicks, the sound of somebody typing quickly. She tried to lift her head, but fell back after only rising an inch with a soft grunt. The clicking stopped.

Seto looked up from his laptop in time to see Tea move slightly. "So, you're awake?"

_Kaiba's voice...am I in their mansion?_

"Answer me, girl!" he demanded. Her lips parted slightly but no sound came.

_I cannot talk...so...tired..._

Seto walked over to the side of the bed. He narrowed his eyes at her. Tea trembled slightly. Was she cold? Scared, perhaps? She did not know herself. "What is the matter with you? Why don't you speak?" Tea shook her head slightly. Her lips remained parted.

_My mouth is so dry...I feel terrible..._

Seto examined her for a moment. He noticed how dried out her mouth looked. He spotted some lip balm that had rolled from her bag onto the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her. "See if this helps." She managed to use the lips balm, but it did little help. Seto pulled a beeper from his pants pocket and pressed some buttons. In a few moments, a red headed maid ran up with a glass of ice water that had a lemon wedge.

"Your water, Mr. Kaiba!" He took the glass and nodded. She bowed and ran out. Seto handed her the glass.

"Drink this!" Tea shakily took the glass and managed to sip some of the water. The cool water with the slightest hint of lemon added needed liquid to her mouth and dried out throat. Tea made a gentle coughing sound to clear her throat and laid back in the pillows, still too tired to move much. Seto took the glass and set it on her bedside table. "Well?" he asked.

_I feel a bit better...but so tired..._

Tea's eyes started to droop sleepily. She seemed to struggle to keep them open. Seto sighed slightly. This was getting him nowhere.

"I'll check on you tomorrow. You should be able to talk by then." He thought for a moment and then added, "Try to sleep." He turned and walked to the chair he was sitting at ad picked up his laptop and walked to the door.

"Thank you..." He stopped and turned around in time to see Tea give him a small smile before letting sleep come to her head. He walked over to her side again and looked at her face one more time before officially leaving the room.

Little did he know, Mokuba was hiding behind a potted plant outside of the room, grinning. It was clear that Tea had set a slight spark on his brother's heart, layered by sheets of ice. All that was needed was someone to try and fan the sparks and cause flames. Someone like him.

Mokuba crept off the his bedroom. He needed to figure out how to get Seto to let Tea stay longer, especially after she recovered. The only part of his plan that needed work. The last thing he thought was "how?" before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Ta da? What did you think? Looks like little Mokuba is playing cupid in this story. Ooh, this is gonna be good in the wise words of Mushu. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Ishizu, HELP!

**Sorry for not updating for...um, forever I think. DON'T HURT ME!I've been dealing with total writer's block. Okies, I hope this chappie is not totally sucky...I'm guessing you are are hoping with me. Phew, ok. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Ishizu, HELP!_

Mokuba woke up and sleepily hit his alarm clock which blared in his ears. It read 4:41 am. Groggily, he walked into his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water to wake himself up. After trying to tame the bedraggled black knot known as hair on his head with a comb, he hurriedly put on a blue T-shirt, vest, and jeans before running out to get his tennis shoes.

He tiptoed by Seto's room and put his ear to the door. The soft breathing of his brother could be heard and he sighed with relief, knowing he was still asleep. Mokuba crept downstairs, put on his white sneakers, then went outside into the misty air.

It had the sweet scent the air only gets after it's been washed from a cloudburst. Mokuba grabbed his bike (For the record, I say he has a bike) and helmet which were leaned against the wall next to the door and rode through the gate leading to the mansion grounds and out to the wet street.

Silence is golden and duck tape is silver...heh, sorry. Back to narrating. Mokuba rode down a hill, grinning at the rush and pick up of speed in his bike. He turned a few blocks and soon rode up to the Domino museum.

Parking the bike outside on the bike rack nearby, he removed his helmet and climbed the steps. Ishizu stood outside in a different Egyptian dress than usual. It was a copy of the white on she normally wears except black and silver. She nodded at Mokuba and led him inside the museum.

"Would you like some hot chocolate or something to eat?" she asked as she led him to an area upstairs that was closed off to the public and looked like a den.

"No thank you."

"Please sit and make yourself comfortable. But don't talk too loudly. Odion and Marik are still asleep." (Again, for the record they live in the museum in this fanfic. I think they went back to Egypt in the show but in my uber special fanfic, they didn't so there.)

"OK! Thanks for agreeing to help me, Ishizu. And this early too."

"I agree with you about your brother. He **needs** a girlfriend. And Tea is a good choice because they are opposites. You know what they say about opposites attracting."

"My friend told me that explains why girls like boys and vice versa." Ishizu chuckled and nodded. "Anyway, how can I get them together? I need an excuse to get Tea to stay longer." Ishizu scratched her chin in thought.

"Hmm...I know, pretend you have a school project and you need Tea's help because it's something about the opinions on girls and boys." Mokuba beamed.

"That's perfect. Now how in the world do I get Seto to agree?" he asked.

"Tell him that you'll fail or something. My best bet is he wants you to have the best education possible so say something about that." He nodded.

"But what happens if it doesn't work?" he asked.

"Think more positively."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Also, stop her from giving friendship speeches. That'll just make Kaiba drive her out." Mokuba nodded slowly.

"I might do the same thing. No offence to Tea, but her speeches suck." Ishizu laughed.

"What's going on out here?" a voice mumbled sleepily. Marik trudged out of a room, his sandy blonde hair bedraggled and he wore a large white T-shirt and navy blue boxers.

"Sorry brother!" Ishizu said. "I'm just helping Mokuba with a problem."

"Sister, it's ten after five in the morning."

"His brother isn't exactly fond of me and his plans concern his brother so he needed to meet with me in secret." Marik rolled his eyes and shook his head sleepily.

"Whatever! I'm going to make toast or something." With that, he went into the kitchen. Mokuba blinked.

"OK..." (By the way, in your reviews, if you thought "OK" at this part, tell me. I wanna count to see how many thought that)

"Sorry about him. Marik is grumpy in the morning."

"I heard that!" he called from the kitchen. Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"You promise you'll help me every step of the way, right?" Mokuba asked. Ishizu nodded.

"It'll burn some time for me. Mokuba grinned and nodded.

"I'd better get back and leap into bed. It was a late night last night and I'm still tired."

"OK! Call if you need any help." Mokuba nodded and got up. He left and rode his bike back to the mansion.

"I sure hope this works..." he thought as he changed back into his pajamas and crawled into his bed.

* * *

**Yeah, I thought Ishizu was the best girl Mokuba could ask for help 'cause...just 'cause. Serenity and Tea are the only two he really seemed to know but they were unavailable and that left Ishizu and Mai. I figured Mai may be traveling so Ishizu was my choice. Anyway, no Tea and Seto in this chappie but they'll more than likely be in the next chappie.**


	4. The Plan is in Motion

**Heh, a couple of people thought "ok" at that part in the last chapter. Heh, funny. Anyway, I am gracing you all with an update so...ying. (Apparently that's my new word) So...WHATCHA! (My other new word...heh, yeah) I guess onward or whatever.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

_The Plan is in Motion_

Mokuba woke up and got dressed again. It was eight thirty-five. He went downstairs and asked the chef to prepare him some pancakes. Seto was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Seto!" Mokuba greeted with a smile. Seto lowered the paper and looked at Mokuba.

"Morning, you seem rather cheerful this morning. Sleep well?" Mokuba nodded and sat across from the CEO.

"Hey Seto, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Seto asked.

"Well, when Tea gets better can she stay with us for a while longer?" he asked as innocently as possible. Seto choked a bit on his sip of coffee.

"What?" he asked rather coldly. Mokuba toyed with his shirt a bit, trying to chose his words as carefully as humanly possible.

"See, I have this school project that I need a girl's help with."

"Since when?" Seto asked icily, rather suspicious.

"I got it two days ago but forgot to tell you about it. It's due in two weeks. Do you think, if Tea agrees, she could stay and help me? I'll fail unless I get her help."

"What _is_ this project?" Seto asked, frowning.

_"Uh oh...think Mokuba, THINK..."_ he thought to himself desperately. Seto sat there, an eyebrow cocked.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to give a person of the opposite sex and survey!" Mokuba blurted. "A survey of my own creation."

"What type of survey?"

"About...romance. It's for English. We're doing a comparison on romantic heroes in literature. Like...Romeo from Romeo and Juliet. Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Raoul and Erik from Phantom of the Opera." Seto frowned. **(A.N.: I copied that idea on the comparison from the movie "The Perfect Man.")**

"Those sound like mature books for your age."

"Our teacher didn't make us read em but talked about them."

"Oh...alright then."

"So can she stay?" Seto frowned.

"I'm not too fond of having Yugi's friendship obsessed cheerleader staying here for...how long will you need her?" Seto asked.

"At least a week." Seto groaned in frustration, obviously not appealing to the idea. "Please Seto, I can't fail this assignment. It's a fifty percent grade." Seto frowned but knew he was defeated. Mokuba's education was REALLY important.

"Very well, one week at the most." Mokuba grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Thank you, Seto!" He jumped up and hugged him.

"But I expect you to work on that assignment." Mokuba nodded.

"I will."

"And at the end of the week I will want to see it."

_"Darn, now I've gotta work on a made-up English assignment. Oh well, it'll be worth it."_ Mokuba nodded once again. "Alright." Seto finished his coffee and stood up.

"I need to go to work. See you at lunch, Mokuba. If Gardener wakes up, ask her." Seto got up, grabbed his briefcase, and left. Mokuba smiled.

"Yes, Operation Set Up is a go."

* * *

Tea groaned and sat up in her bed. Her head hurt and she felt groggy and was pretty much in a type of stupor. Shaking it off, she remembered getting saved and all that crap.

"So...my parents really are dead..." she whispered, eyes brimmed with tears at the thought. "I'll have to move away to live with my aunt and uncle and my little cousins in Tokyo." She sighed sadly at the thought. "And with the cost of the move I'll never get to train in America."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Um, come in?" Tea answered uncertainly. Mokuba walked into the room and brightened when he saw she was awake.

"Morning Tea!" he greeted. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Mokuba."

"Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He sat at the end of her bed.

"Would you mind staying here for a week and helping me with a school assignment?" She tilted her head, confused.

"Can't you brother help you?"

"I need a girl's help."

"What is the assignment?"

"I need to create a survey on romance and ask it to a girl to compare to romantic heroes in literature."

"Male heroes?"

"Yeah! Like what you think would be the perfect guy."

"Oh, ok."

"So will you stay?"

"Is it ok with Kaiba?" she asked uncertainly. He nodded.

"I asked him this morning."

"Well...I suppose it will be alright."

"Great! Do you need to call your parents?" he asked. He face fell.

"Um...no...they're not home."

"Oh, business trip?" he asked, naturally unaware that they were dead.

"Yeah..." Tea answered weakly. Mokuba nodded in understanding.

"Are you hungry? The chef is making pancakes." Tea felt her stomach growled and realized she hadn't had a lot to eat for the past few days.

"I'm starving." She got out of th bed and gave a little sneeze. "Guess I'm still a little sick."

"You want something warmer to wear?"

"Like what?" she asked, confused that they owned girl clothes.

"Some sweat pants that are too short for my brother and maybe a large T-shirt."

"Your brother has large T-shirts?" Tea asked with a laugh. "But he's so skinny."

"Too true. But he actually uses them for pajamas when he's too tired to change into anything else."

"OK, thanks Mokuba." He nodded and took her to Kaiba's room.

"Please don't tell him I let you in here!" he whispered to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Don't tell him I was in here." Mokuba smiled. Kaiba's room was very big but pretty cold, like he was really. It was blue with a king sized bed, a large desk with two computers, a scanner, a printer, and stacks of paper, a shredder, a waist basket, two night stands, a chair, a 60 inch flat screen, and a coffee table as well as windows with the curtains drawn.

"C'mon." Mokuba opened the door to the exquisite bathroom and went into the walk in closet. There was one side with trench coats, jackets, and leather pants. The other side had a few pairs of jeans, some tuxedos, a few blouses, (or whatever those shirts are called that guys wear under tuxedos) and some cotton or regular shirts, both long sleeves and short sleeved.

In the back was wear his ties and belts were. Underneath were pairs of shorts, swim trunks, and boxers folded up. One the single shelf on top of the closet were various shirts. Mokuba pulled a white shirt with the Nike logo on it. He tossed it to Tea and reached onto another shelf and threw her a pair of black sweat pants with the symbol of the Pittsburgh Steelers on it.

"Kaiba likes football?" Tea asked when she saw the logo.

"Oh no, but he got it as a birthday present from one of his employees. It was supposed to be a joke. Seto wore em seldom times, except when he would sometimes work out."

"Is that why he's so skinny?"

"That and he's skipped numerous meals due to his work." Tea nodded and they left Kaiba's closet and his room. Tea went back into her bedroom and changed. She put on her socks, which she found in her boots near her bed and walked out where Mokuba was waiting for her.

"Ok, let's go eat." Mokuba nodded and led her to the kitchen. Mokuba ate his pancakes, lost in thought.

_"Maybe I can use this 'assignment to my advantage. Perhaps I can use Tea's answers to see if she can fall for my brother. I have to make him act like her perfect man around her and I should ask him about the perfect girl for 'extra credit.'" _Mokuba smiled to himself. _"Perfect! This plan is foolproof."

* * *

_

**And there is the update. Still no Seto and Tea moment yet, but I swear that it will come. Cross my heart. ...he's letting her stay so that's gotta count for something.**


	5. Starting a Survey

**Huzzah, my update has arrived. You all should feel blessed. Lol, just joking. But, I'm updating. Thanks for reviewing. Yes I know Mokuba is awesome. He is a brilliant, sneaky little kid and makes me very proud. Anyway, enough of praising Mokie-chan, you can do that in your reviews. Let us begin.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_Starting a Survey_

Mokuba sat at the kitchen table, writing his survey. He groaned in frustration and got his cell phone. Flipping through the numbers, he selected one and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ishizu? It's Mokuba. The school assignment worked. She's here for a week so I need to work fast. I'm trying to write a survey to ask Tea on the ideal man and compare it to romantic heroes in literature. But I'm stuck. Help me, please."

"Ok. Have you gotten any questions yet?" she asked.

"Two. Number one, 'do you believe most romantic heroes attracted women with appearance or personality?' and number two, 'do you think today's romantic guy attracts women with appearance or personality?'" he read to her.

"Those are some good questions."

"Thanks."

"Ok, here's one. 'Is poetry old school or the way to go to romance a woman, both now and in the books?'" Mokuba wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"Um... 'does serenading a woman really have any effect?'" she answered. He wrote it down.

"Oh, how about, 'what should the romantic modern man do to ask a woman out? Flirt or maybe casually talk to her or do the old bumping into her by accident routine?'" he asked.

"Perfect." Mokuba and Ishizu came up with some questions. After a while, he had a good amount.

"Thanks Ishizu."

"Anytime." Mokuba hung up the phone.

"Tea!" he called, running around to find her. She was in her room, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "There you are. I came up with some survey questions."

"Really? Well, let's hear them." She sat up and he grabbed a pen and hard cover book from her desk, laid on his stomach on the bed, and put his question sheet on the book.

"Number one, 'do you believe most romantic heroes attracted women with appearance or personality?'" he asked.

"Give me an example."

"Raoul from Phantom of the Opera." Tea scratched he chin in thought.

"Personally, Raoul seemed to get Christine through their romance through their childhood. But, it seems in most books the romantic hero charmed the women with witty and humorous personalities and wealthy status verses their looks as much. But the looks attract them at first so it's both." Mokuba wrote her answer.

"Ok, number two. Same question only with the modern romantic man."

"Is there even such a thing?"

"That's for you to decide."

"Nowadays, it seems all relationships are based entirely off appearance or money. But the romantic man, he is handsome to attract women but has that certain charm yet mysterious mystique to keep her attracted and swept off her feet. He has to know what she is like and respects how she wants him to treat her."

_"These are pretty good answers."_ Mokuba nodded and wrote it down. "Ok, number three, 'Is poetry old school or the way to go to romance a woman, both now and in the books?'" he asked. She pursed her lips in thought.

"In the books, the old fashioned books, it is definitely well suited and romantic. Now, it's still romantic but a dying pleasure. Poetry, as they said in Pride and Prejudice, the movie, is the food of the deepest, truest love but drives it away if it is only a vague inclination." Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"So, you would enjoy it if a man read you poetry?"

"Only if I really liked him. If I was hardly attracted, I'd find it unusual. Flattering, but strange." Mokuba nodded again and wrote this all down.

"Number four, 'what should the romantic modern man do to ask a woman out? Flirt or maybe casually talk to her or do the old bumping into her by accident routine?'"

"It depends on the woman and how she seems. First, admiring from afar and trying to see a little more personally into who she is may help. Loud and flirtatious, he should totally flirt. In the middle, not loud but not shy, attempt to introduce himself and strike a conversation with an interest they both share which he discovers from a friend or something. Shy and he should try bumping into her and attempt to formally get acquainted."

"What about you?"

"I prefer the casual conversation. It seems more human and down to earth."

"What do you think my brother should do?" The moment those words came out of his mouth, he wanted to suck them back in and swallow them. Tea bit back a laugh.

"Your brother? No offence, but I cannot see him performing anything of the social form." At least she hadn't caught onto his little plan.

"Well, I want to try and involve him in more social affairs. I would like it if he got a girlfriend so he'd finally have something else to love other than his work and me. I'm his little brother, he needs someone different to converse with." Tea nodded in understanding.

"You should try to get a girl he could tolerate and have em talk."

"...Seto, talking to a girl? AHAHAHAHA!" Mokuba burst out laughing. Tea tilted her head.

"What is so funny? I'm a girl and Kaiba has talked to me."

"Yes, but you're different. He is acquainted with you, and Mai, and Ishizu. But any other girl he'd make em either run screaming or run crying."

"Harsh..." Mokuba nodded.

_"Agh, what am I doing?"_ his thoughts screamed. _"I need to make him sound more attractive. OH! I gotta say junk he likes."_ Mokuba shrugged. "He's actually got a taste for musicals. Phantom of the Opera, he's flown to America to see it on Broadway twice. Cats, he saw that three times. And he enjoys that opera 'Carmen.' Oh, and William Shakespear. Antony and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Hamlet, the King Henry plays, and Timon of Athens."

"Wow, he enjoys many of the classics." Mokuba heard she was impressed. It colored her tones. He smiled to himself.

"Yeah. Many people look at him and see a cold, heartless, ruthless business man. But inside, he's pretty neat. Too bad he has little time with all the extra work. When we were little, he'd wake up early to watch the sunrise. But it's been years since he's done that."

"He does that too? Or rather, did that too?" Tea gasped. Waking up for sunrises is what she would live for as a little girl.

"Yeah. He said our mom used to do that."

"Mine...too..." she whispered. "Um, that's enough survey for now, ok Mokuba?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and eat some cookies." He got up and left the room. Tea, she laid on her bed and cried until she was out of tears.

Mokuba sat in at the kitchen counter, dunking some cookies in milk. He read over Tea's answers. Hopefully, if his plan would go as planned, Seto would be on a date with Tea in a couple of days.

* * *

**Whoo, I update. Yay for me. Poor, depressed Tea. If you hate her, kindly exclude from telling me in your review. You can be happy she's upset wherever you are. Ta!**


	6. Seto's Turn

**Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about this fic. I'm super sorry. Here's the update!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_Seto's Turn_

Mokuba smirked at his question sheet. It was Seto's turn for the survey. His "extra credit."

Seto was, amazingly enough, not working. He was taking a rare break and drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Mokuba sat next to him.

"Seto?" He looked up.

"What is it, Mokuba?" he asked.

"Ya know that survey? Well, if I give you some questions, I'll get extra credit."

"OK, fine. Ask the questions." Mokuba grinned. That was easy.

"Ok, number one, 'What is today's perfect woman? One with looks, money, and power, or one who is nice, has a heart, and personality.'"

"A perfect woman needs intelligence but a sense of being unique from others, not a robot clone. As for looks, they are not everything. Women should be stronger, not bimbos searching for desperate men or vice versa." Mokuba nodded and wrote it down.

"Number two, 'What do you think a perfect man should be?'" Seto blinked.

"Um, I'm not gay so I don't really know what a perfect man should be."

"Well, think of Tea. What would be her perfect man?"

"A spazz?" he answered sarcastically. Mokuba frowned.

"I'm serious, Seto." He sighed.

"Depends. There's many possibilities of romance for anyone."

"You speak as though you're an expert."

"I've seen numerous romances, Mokuba. She could fall for her opposite..."

"Someone like you." Seto fought off a blush.

"I suppose..."

"Describe the opposite."

"Less outgoing and hyper. Closed and more quiet with a far more serious nature. Yet, he has to have something in common with her."

"Like the love of arts."

"Yes."

"You and Tea both have that."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just pointing it out."

"Hmph."

"Let's move on, shall we?" he asked.

"Fine."

"'Is poetry dead?'"

"Oh, God no. Poetry can be the key to one's soul, like their eyes only with words. Some cheesy poetry, however, with kill love. Something that a person writes themselves and can completely relate to, however, is good."

"That's a good answer."

"Good."

"'How do you think you should ask a girl out?'"

"I won't but give me examples as to what the girl is like."

"Ishizu." Seto frowned.

"Miss Crazy. I suppose if I were to ask her out, I'd talk to hr about something in the museum and strike up a conversation then ask her out on something involving museums."

"And Mai Valentine?"

"Her you can run up and probably flirt. Hell if I'll ever ask her out. She settled for that mutt, Joey Wheeler, anyway."

"Finally, Tea."

"Why does the conversation keep drifting to her?"

"I know her best so she is a good example." Seto sighed.

"Gardener...I guess, if she had an interest in the arts, I'd talk to her about that, try to get to know her better. And if it goes well, I'd ask her out. Not that I will ever do that."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why not ask her out?"

"...because she's Yugi's cheerleader." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"That's enough for now, Seto. Tomorrow I'll come up with more questions." He got up and left. Seto shook his head and went back to reading the paper.

* * *

_**That night**_

Seto walked into the mansion. He sighed and set his briefcase on the table then something caught his attention. Tea was sitting on the couch, watching TV, Mokuba asleep on her lap. She looked at Seto and put a finger to her lips.

"Why is he down here still?" he asked.

"Little guy fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him up." Seto picked Mokuba, resisting a blush when his hands accidently brushed her bare legs. He pretended to completely ignore it and carried Mokuba upstairs.

Tea stared after him and when he was gone, she blushed and touched the parts where his fingers had touched her skin. She resisted a shiver at the memory and turned off the TV. Then she went upstairs to her temporary room and fell asleep.

* * *

**So ends the update. Short Tea/Seto moment. Yayness! I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, that makes me sad.**


	7. Can You Wake from Your Nightmares?

**_Hey, hey. I'm updating. I got an awesome idea from a reviewer, SereneAuroa, and she reminded me about how a person will be so miserable after the death of a loved one that, ya know, they'll have nightmares and recurrences in their minds over and over again. So, after reading the review, I was like "hey, that's perfect for the next chapter" so thank you very much. I will try to mention you in the next chappie to give ya credit. Anyway, everyone enjoy the update.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Seven**

_Can You Wake from Your Nightmares?_

I was in a white room. It was so bright I couldn't see anything. The glare from the light that was causing the brightness made me shield my eyes with my hand.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered. The figure of a person was standing in front of me. They were taller than me. I could not see their face.

"We're sorry Miss Gardener, your parents were killed in a shooting at their office."

"What?" I cried. "No! They can't be dead."

"You cannot stay here. Come with us."

"No...no...NO!" I scream, trying to push them away.

Tea jumped awake and was gasping for breath. Cold sweat had gathered at the back of her neck. She was trembling violently. The clock read ten thirty pm. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she laid back down.

"Just a dream..." she whispered. Then, remembering where she was and the actual event, she realized it was not just a dream.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was in my room reading a magazine. It was pretty boring at the moment. Looking out my window, I saw gray clouds gathering in the sky. It was going to rain soon. Then, the phone rang and interrupted my train of thought._

_Setting down my magazine, I got up from my bed and walked over to the desk to pick up the phone._

_"Hello?" I said into the receiver._

_"Miss Gardener? Tea Gardener?" the unfamiliar voice on the other end said. I blinked._

_"Um, yes. Who is this?" I asked, confused._

_"This is Tohyo Nakasumi from the local police department."_

_"Ok...um, how can I help you?" This was just getting weird. What did this police officer want?_

_"Miss Gardener, your parents work at the Domino Grand Bank, correct?" _

_"Yeah..."_

_"Miss Gardener," that was starting to get annoying, "I am sorry to tell you this, but your parents are dead." My heart nearly stopped dead in my chest._

_"W-what?" I cried into the receiver. "My parents are what?" I asked._

_"They were shot to death an hour ago. There was a shooting at the bank and your parents were victims." I dropped the phone. "Miss Gardener?" Tohyo asked, I could just hear it but my mind was numb and so was I. I was standing there, my hand frozen in the spot as though still holding that phone. "Miss Gardener, are you alright?"_

_I ran. Ran out of my room and out of the house. I ran down the street, not caring where I was going. I ran across the street. A car's brakes screeched and the driver yelled at me to watch where I was going._

_He could have hit me. I almost wished he did to make the suffering stop. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was going to rain soon. But I didn't care._

_I ran to a place that was empty. Nobody was there to add more pain to my heart. The park._

_Running over to a bench, I panted. Then I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. And when the first drop of rain hit my cheek, I started to cry. Cried for my parents. Cried for the shooting. Cried for the unfairness of life. And cried to God asking him why he took them? Why?

* * *

_

_End Very Dramatic First Person Point of View Flashback _

Tea was now panting all over again. Dark thoughts filled her head. Poisonous, corrupted thoughts.

_"I despise life. I want to die. I want to DIE. I want everything to die. I want everything to go to Hell..."_ a spiteful voice snarled. _"I want to kill the bastard who turned my so-called life into Hell. So what difference would it make if I die?"_

Gasping now, she found breathing difficult.

"No...I can't think that. I need to stay positive..." she whispered. "Nobody else should suffer like I do right now. What am I doing, thinking about cursing all life? That's not right." she sighed. Her mind cleared again, but breathing was still hard.

Was something stuck in her throat? She felt a painful lump. Sitting up, almost choking, she gasped to try and breathe properly. It was starting to hurt even more now. Tears formed in her eyes at the struggles.

"Can't...breathe..." she gasped. The door swung open and she saw a servant. "H-help..." she managed to gasp.

"Miss Gardener!" the servant screamed. They tried the Heimlich maneuver on Tea, but it did not work. More servants came in, wondering what all the noise was about, then saw poor Tea almost choking to death.

A male servant cave her CPR (minus mouth-to-mouth. I'll save that for Seto, heh) and she finally started to regain herself. She trembled and tears ran down her cheeks.

"She's going to be ok."

_"What do you know?"_ she thought. One of the elderly maids gently pat Tea's arm with a reassuring smile on her face.

"What is all the damn noise?" a grumpy and ever-so familiar voice snapped. Seto walked into the room, a scowl on his face.

"Terrible sorry sir, but the young lady was in terrible trouble."

"What happened?" Seto demanded, sounding more annoyed then worried.

"She was choking."

"Choking? On what?" he asked, confused.

"We're not sure, sir. Nothing was stuck in her throat. She seemed to have some sort of attack." Tea rolled to her side away from them, still trembling. She looked pale, almost like a ghost.

_"That girl is more trouble than she's worth..." _Seto thought in irritation. Out loud he said, "Fine. Good night." Then he walked out of the room to go back to sleep. After making sure Tea was alright, the servants also left.

She laid there. _"Of course he wasn't worried. Why would he be? What do I freaking care anyway?"_ she thought. Sighing, she curled up in the sheets. _"After this week I won't ever see him again anyway, so who cares? My life is as good as gone."_ Shutting her eyes, she went back to sleep.

I was in a white room. It was so bright I couldn't see anything. The glare from the light that was causing the brightness made me shield my eyes with my hand.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered. The figure of a person was standing in front of me. They were taller than me. I could not see their face.

"We're sorry Miss Gardener, your parents were killed in a shooting at their office."

"What?" I cried. "No! They can't be dead."

"You cannot stay here. Come with us."

"No...no...NO!" I scream, trying to push them away. Nothing touched my hands. I heard crazy laughter.

"Come now, girl." Someone roughly grabbed my wrist. I struggled against them but they were too strong.

"HELP!" I screamed as they pulled me.

_SMACK!_

The person bitch slapped me clean across the face. May cheek smarted.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch. You're going to my orphanage."

"B-but what about my family in Tokyo."

"HA! Why would they want a worthless slug like you?" I trembled and was starting to cry, only to receive another bitch slap. "No crying, brat. Come on." The person continued to forcibly drag me. 

"Someone, please save me."

Tea shrieked as she jumped awake. She hugged herself and rocked back and forth.

"No, no don't take me away, don't take me away!" she whimpered. After a while of trying to recollect herself, she laid down, very tired from her two attacks. Again, she fell asleep.

I was in a white room. It was so bright I couldn't see anything. The glare from the light that was causing the brightness made me shield my eyes with my hand.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered. The figure of a person was standing in front of me. They were taller than me. I could not see their face.

"We're sorry Miss Gardener, your parents were killed in a shooting at their office."

"What?" I cried. "No! They can't be dead."

"You cannot stay here. Come with us."

"No...no...NO!" I scream, trying to push them away. Nothing touched my hands. I heard crazy laughter.

"Come now, girl." Someone roughly grabbed my wrist. I struggled against them but they were too strong.

"HELP!" I screamed as they pulled me.

_SMACK!_

The person bitch slapped me clean across the face. May cheek smarted.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch. You're going to my orphanage."

"B-but what about my family in Tokyo."

"HA! Why would they want a worthless slug like you?" I trembled and was starting to cry, only to receive another bitch slap. "No crying, brat. Come on." The person continued to forcibly drag me. 

"Someone, please save me." The white light was gone and I was in a small room which smelled terrible. There were old wooden beds with work blankets and dirty pillows. Children of various ages were everywhere ,some crying for their parents, others hugging toys or siblings or friends.

I finally saw what the person who took me here looked like. It was a tall, ugly woman wearing a navy blue suit with long, orange hair in a ponytail, a bony chin, wrinkles, and narrow yellow eyes.

"Welcome to your new home," she told me, her thin pale lips turning to an ugly smile. I was thrown into the room with the kids and she slammed the door and locked it. Before I knew it, something was hitting me.

I don't know what it was or who was doing it, but all the kids started screaming and running around. I could hear some crying as they were being beaten by someone. I wanted to yell for them to stop it, but the blows I was receiving stopped me from doing that.

Tea screamed out in her sleep as though actually receiving the blows in her sleep. She screamed with every hit placed on her skin in the nightmare. You can imagine some servants ran in.

"What's the matter with her now?" one asked in panic. The other looked at her.

"I don't know. She's screaming now. Is something hurting her?" They pulled the sheets of Tea and she thrashed on the bed violently from the pain of her nightmare.

"She's asleep, try to wake her up."

_"This is a dream, I need to wake up again!" _my thoughts yelled. "WAKE UP!" I cried, but I just could not do it. The hits just kept coming.

"TEA! HELP!" someone familiar screamed. I turned my head to the side weakly, grunting as I felt another hit on my back, and gasped.

"MOKUBA!" I yelled.

"LET HIM GO!" Tea demanded in her sleep, thrashing even more. The servants jumped back in fear. What was wrong with this girl?

"We need to quiet her down."

"I know, but how?"

"No, let him go!" I begged. Another hit. "Ow..."

"Shut up!" the person snarled. Mokuba was hit badly. He was yelling in pain.

"No! Please, I'll do anything. Just let him go." An evil laugh filled my ears.

"We knew you'd say that. Fine, throw the brat back to his brother. We know Kaiba won't do anything for the girl." I watched sadly as they forced Mokuba away. When he looked back at me, I felt myself a force a smile and he was gone. Good bye...

The servants were trying desperately to wake Tea up. They shook her and lightly hit her and called into her ear but nothing was working. It soon came to the point where the only thing they hadn't tried was throwing her out the bedroom window.

"Mokuba..." I whispered. A man grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and forcibly pulled me up. He smirked at me, and his breath stank of alcohol.

"What a pretty little orphan. Since you said you'd do anything, you're gonna come with me and be my toy each night." I felt cold fear grinding into every bone in my body. The bruises on my back hurt so much.

He dragged me out and pulled me into an alley. Everything was dark and the air felt cold and damp. The drunken predator slammed me against the wall of the alley. I was so sore, it felt like paralysis. He started to try and rip my shirt.

"HELP!" I screamed the moment I felt his and. Somehow, I felt he was smirking.

"Scream all you want, nobody can hear you." I whimpered in terror. 

"DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW?" Seto yelled, storming into the room. Mokuba was next to him. The servants looked up desperately.

"We can't wake her up. She was screaming like someone was trying to murder her."

"You did not save anyone, bitch. Mokuba is dying as we speak."

"MOKUBA!" Tea screamed. "What did you do to him?" she asked furiously, still thrashing furiously in her sleep, accidently hitting one of the servants with her hand..

"Ow!" she said. Mokuba ran over to the bed.

"Tea, Tea I'm fine. Wake up!" he said.

"And Kaiba is next..." the rapist muttered in my ear. "Just like your parents."

"No! Not again. Don't kill him. Don't kill him!" she begged. "Don't do what you did to my parents again. Please!" she cried in desperation.

"What the heck?" Seto asked. Tea was growing more and more hysterical.

"We need to call for a doctor." The servants ran out of the room for a phone.

"Seto, help me wake her up. This is getting serious." Seto walked over to the bed.

"I'm going to shoot them, just like I shot your parents. And after I'm finished with you, I'm going to beat you and then rape you again."

"God, no. Help me!" I yelled. Then, the man was pulled off me. I was on the alley floor and could hear the sound of punching and the man grunted as he hit the floor, bleeding. I looked up at my savior. "Kaiba?" I asked.

Yup, it was Kaiba alright. And not a moment later, I felt myself pass out.

"Gardener, wake up!" Seto said. Mokuba shook his head.

"That's not doing any good. I'm gonna go check on the servants with that doctor." Mokuba got up and ran out of the room. Seto looked at Tea's form. She was still now. He frowned slightly.

"Tea..." I heard a voice call to me. I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Kaiba?" I asked.

"Good, you're awake." I sat up.

"What happened? Where's Mokuba?" I asked in alarm.

"He's fine. In the hospital, but fine."

"Where am I?"

"In my mansion. I brought you here."

"Why?"

"I heard about what that rapist did. So I came to help you."

"But...why do you even care about me? Aren't I just one of Yugi's cheerleaders?" I asked. He didn't answer. To my surprise, I actually got up and hugged him. "Thank you..."

Tea moved a bit and Seto frowned again. What was she going to do now? Then, to his complete surprise, she hugged him, her face buried in his chest. He blinked. Ok, that was random.

Her shoulders were trembling slightly, almost like she was crying without tears. Very hesitantly, he put his arms around her back and hugged her back. He had to admit it was a little weird, but not, ya know, unbearable or bad or anything like that.

_"She's so soft...and feels so small and innocent..."_ he thought somewhat softly then tried to shake it off. _"Snap out of it Seto. You're letting the strangeness of the night get your head."_

"Kaiba..." Tea whispered in his chest. "Please help me...please..."

"Help you?" Seto asked, now completely confused. Tea fell back from her action of hugging him into his arms. She was now ever whiter than before and seemed to have completely blacked out. She had still not waken up from her nightmares. Seto picked her up bridal style and found the servants. "Tell me you reached a doctor. I think she passed out."

"The ambulance is on the way." Seto nodded and looked at Tea in his arms. She might be with them a little longer than a week after all. If her parents weren't home and she was staying there she was his responsibility. Perfect...

* * *

**_And there you have it folks. It may seem random, but at least now you all have the knowledge of what happened to Tea's parents and some of her secret feelings for Seto are revealed. Ooh. I get a feeling this is gonna be a long fic...oy ve...well, so long as you all like it and review I won't have a problem. Speaking of which, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Listen to the Dark Waltz

**_YAY! I GOT 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys so totally rock. It made my day to see all the wonderful new reviews. So here's your update. And ya didn't have to wait a millennia amazingly enough._**

_**Um, ok I also got some questions over the last chapter. In case I can't fit the answers in the fic, I'm just gonna tell you. Tea's dreams were NOT what really happened. The flashback was what happened. She got a call saying her parents are dead and ran to the park and sat on the bench, depressed, and then you have chapter one. The dreams were not and will not become real. They were really just Tea's fears. I hope that helped, if not just tell me in your review and I'll respond.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eight**

_Listen to the Dark Waltz_

Tea was rushed to the hospital. Mokuba and Seto rode in the ambulance. Mokuba stood at Tea's side, his eyes filled with worry. Seto was near, not as worried on the outside, but on the inside...well, I'll let you imagine.

They rode up to the hospital. Numerous people loaded Tea onto a stretcher and rushed her to the emergency room. Mokuba and Seto sat in the waiting room...still wearing their pajamas. But most of the people waiting were in the same condition and pacing nervously or crying silently in fear. Only a few were calm.

Seto looked like one of those people. Mokuba paced around the room. An hour passed. Another. Then, a nurse walked over.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she asked. Seto stood.

"Yes?" he asked. Mokuba stopped and looked at the purple haired nurse.

"Is Tea gonna be ok?" he asked. The nurse gave them a kind, dimpled smile.

"She's going to be fine. It seems she is going through some serious depression and is having attacks from her subconscious mind."

"What does that mean?" Mokuba asked.

"It means she's having terrible nightmares that feel real and are hard to wake from. Good thing they were caught of else she could have died." Mokuba's eyes widened.

"'Died?'" he repeated.

"Yes. But don't you worry. We're taking care of her. However we will need to keep her here for at least two nights to make sure she does not get another attack. What is her last name? We need to contact her parents."

"Gardener." The nurse's eyes widened.

"Gardener? Oh no...that explains her nightmares."

"What does?" Seto asked. The nurse sighed.

"Didn't you hear? There was a shooting a few days ago at the bank. Mr. and Mrs. Gardener, her parents I take it, were shot to death."

"But that's impossible. Tea told me her parents were on a business trip. Why would she lie?" Mokuba asked.

"You're not old enough to understand, Mokuba." Mokuba gave Seto a confused look.

"We need a guardian's permission to keep her here."

"She's staying with us for now. you have my permission, will that do?" Seto asked. The nurse nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba. I just need you to look through these medical forms. If you can fill in anything, please do so." she handed Seto a clip board and a pen. He sat down and started reading the forms.

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_B-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp..._

Tea opened her eyes. She laid on a hospital bed. The room was dark and empty. The only light was coming from the heart monitor. She could hear her heart beat in her ears.

_B-bmp...b-bmp...b-bmp..._

_"What happened?" _she thought weakly. Then, she remembered the nightmare and shivered.

_"Mom...dad...why am I dreaming such horrible things? It felt so real...my worst fears...why?" _she asked in her mind. But no answer. She wished for an answer more than anything.

_Beep...beep..._

_B-bmp...b-bmp..._

_"I'm still alive...but why? Why did I live? Why didn't I just die? My life is over anyway. Who is keeping me alive? Do they just savor my misery?"_ she thought in agony. It was starting to hurt her head to feel so depressed. She longed for it to end.

Something gleamed an caught her eye. She managed to turn her head and saw a scalpel laying on the counter near her bed. She reached over and took it then looked at the sharp blade.

"So tempting to use it..." she said quietly, lightly skimming the flat edge of the blade with her thin fingers. "But they'd see the marks. How can I hide it?" she asked quietly.

Pulling up her hospital gown, she put the knife to her hip. And with one sharp slice, she but through the fragile skin. Hissing in pain, she continued to cut. Soon, he hip was doused with blood and she did the same procedure to the other hip.

When she was done, she wiped the blood off the scalpel on the underside of her pillow then placed it on the counter and covered herself as though nothing had happened. She smirked to herself a bit as the warm liquid spilt from her wounds and soaked her thighs.

A half hour passed and she felt weaker. Good, it was working. Now her misery would finally be put to an end. Her bed had become red and damp and hot. She felt feverish but didn't care.

Then, to her misfortune (or luck, whichever way you look at it) the door opened and the light turned on. A man dressed in a long white coat with a stethoscope around his neck and a mouth and nose cover walked in.

"Hello Miss Gardener, I'm Doctor...OH MY GOD!" he yelled, dropping his clipboard. She gave him a weary look.

"Again, I'm stopped..." she said to herself.

"SOMEONE! GET IN HERE!" the doctor yelled. Nurses, doctors, and more people ran in. Before Tea knew it, they had found the cuts on her hips and bandaged them and replaced her bed.

"What happened?" a nurse asked. Tea didn't answer.

"She must be traumatized. Dear God." Tea was put on the bed again and covered. She sighed to herself.

_"Why? Why must you keep me here to be miserable? Am I being punished? Lord, what did I do to deserve this?" _she prayed quietly, tears stinging her eyes. Mokuba and Seto came to visit her. Mokuba carried a bouquet of flowers he and Seto had gone out to buy a while ago.

"Hi Tea." She didn't answer, just looked at them. Mokuba had worried glazed in his eyes. She was so pale she almost matched the pillows and sheets. "We brought you some flowers. Tulips and daisies. Do you like em?" he asked.

At first, she did nothing. Only stared. Then, the tiniest smile came to her lips and she managed to nod weakly.

"Thank you..." she whispered. _"I wish I could stay here. Mokuba always makes me feel better. I wish I had a brother like him..."_ she thought wistfully. Mokuba beamed and put the vase on the table near her bed.

"This room is too boring. You need some more color. Seto picked the flowers and I picked this." Mokuba ran back to Seto and took a bag from him then pulled out a large, extremely cute teddy bear. "In case you need something to comfort you." Tea was, at first, really surprised. Then reached out and took the bear from Mokuba and smiled at it.

"Oh...it's so cute." Her voice showed more emotion and life than before. It's amazing what the Kaiba brothers could do to make her feel better.

"Kinda like me!" Mokuba said teasingly. Tea actually laughed. It was not strong and did not last very long, but it was still a laugh. She managed to reach over and pat his head.

"Yeah, kinda like you." She laid back, still hugging the bear. _"It feels so soft..."_ she thought.

"Do you like your flowers?" Mokuba asked. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Tulips are my favorite."

"Seto picked em out!" Mokuba said proudly. Tea could've sworn that, for just a moment, Seto Kaiba actually blushed a little bit.

"The lady there suggested em."

"No she didn't. She suggested yellow roses, but you decided on the tulips." Seto put Mokuba in a playful headlock.

"Hush you." Tea laughed again.

"Well, I feel better because of you two. Thanks." Seto released Mokuba.

"Well that's good because that was the intention." She smiled.

_"If I could only stay here..."_ she thought sadly.

"Oh, and we have one more thing for you." Mokuba handed her a light purple IPod.

"My IPod!" Tea exclaimed, taking it. "Where'd you get it?"

"I saw it in your purse." Tea smiled.

"Thanks once again." She put the headphones in her ears and turned it on. She went through the songs and stopped at one.

_"We are the lucky ones, we shine like a thousand suns, when all of the color runs together._

_"I'll keep you company, in one glorious harmony, waltzing with destiny forever. _

_"Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright, turning me into the light."_

Tea drifted to sleep listening to the song. Mokuba saw this and crept out with Seto, turning off the light.

_"Time dancers whirling past, I gaze through the looking glass, and feel just beyond my grasp is Heaven._

_"Sacred Geometry, where movement is poetry. Visions of you and me forever._

_"Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright, turning me into the light._

_"Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright, turning me into the light. Let the dark waltz begin. Oh let me wheel - let me spin. Let me take it again, turning me into the light."_

The Dark Waltz filled Tea's dreams.She saw herself dancing with a figure. She never saw his appearance.

However, this dream was not a nightmare.

* * *

**_Yeah...that was kinda cheesy. But I simply love the Dark Waltz, it's one of my favorite songs. Look up Phantom of the Opera on YouTube and you will find the most beautiful video using this song. And I had an idea of possible future romance with the song. However, it's also something I can put in and not need to use if I decide against it. Yay._**

**_And the doctors don't know Tea cut herself. So don't be surprised if I write it again. That would build up to a good moment, eh?_**

**_Well, pleases review. It'll make me happy if you do._**


	9. I Hate Hormones

**...hi...dude, I was reviewed and someone laughed at the thought of Tea cutting herself...I know it's not something she'd do, but that is not really funny. It did not insult me, but I was just sorta saying to myself "Um...ok? How is trying to commit suicide funny? Did I miss the joke?" So...yeah. Just wanted to say that. Hmm, well, whatever. So long as ya like the fic I don't really care if you laugh at it. Just stating my opinion. Now, ONWARD!**

**This chapter is not dramatic, in fact it may actually be humorous, but it will have more of the future Tea/Seto pairing. Yayness, right?

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

_I Hate Hormones..._

Mokuba sat on Tea's bed. The two were playing a game of B.S. Seto was sitting, just watching them. Tea had been in the hospital for two days, an extra day for cutting her arm one time but stopping herself when she saw the teddy bear Mokuba gave her. The doctors had decided to keep her under closer watch in case something was seriously wrong. (Apparently, they're just really stupid and oblivious to the obvious)

Tea was winning in B.S, but not by much. Mokuba was a good player. She tried to pass off playing a two for a queen

"One queen!"

"B.S!" Mokuba yelled.

"Agh!" Tea exclaimed in frustration as she took the pot. "Darn you, Mokuba. How'd you know I was lying?"

"I have all four queens."

"That explains it."

Seto almost smiled as he watched them. Mokuba really seemed to like Tea. While she had been with them, he had been even more happy and energetic...Mokuba that is.

Well, Seto admitted to himself (Hell if he'll admit it to anyone else) he's been a bit happier since Tea had been with them...excluding the worry she caused with her attacks.

Of course, depression is not something easy to deal with. It took every ounce of his strength as a child to stay strong after his parents died. Sometimes it still took that strength. He always thought of staying strong for Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba?" He turned to see the doctor.

"Yes?"

"We think that Ms. Gardener will be able to check out this evening."

"Really? Well, that's good to know." The doctor nodded.

"We just figured you ought to know."

"Thank you." The doctor walked away and Seto looked back at Tea and Mokuba.

"Gardener, did you hear? You get to check out this afternoon."

"Oh? That's good to know." Seto blinked at her use of his previous line. Then shook it off mentally.

"Yeah."

"So Tea, how are Yugi and them?" Mokuba asked.

"Yugi, Joey, and Tristen are out of town to this weird guy camp thing."

_"Well, so much for those three."_

"Really?" Tea nodded.

"Yeah. They are gonna be gone for at least a few more weeks."

"Huh." Tea sighed and laid back.

"But I'm gonna be gone before they come back." Mokuba blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I'm gonna have to take all of my money in the bank saved for college to go to Tokyo and live there with my aunt and uncle. Now I will probably never get to train in New York..." Mokuba blinked.

"What? Tokyo?" he repeated in disbelief. "Tea, you can't go."

"I don't have a choice. They're my only living relatives who can afford to care for me. And I'm still too young to live by myself."

"How come you have to pay for the trip yourself?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"They have three kids, there is no way they can afford my trip." She sighed. "I'm going to miss it here." Mokuba hugged Tea.

"I wish you didn't have to go, things won't be the same without you." Tea hugged him back.

"Yeah...I wish I didn't have to go either..." Mokuba pulled away.

"Will you at least stay with us...long enough for me to finish my report?" he asked, remembering the stupid survey he had started. Tea nodded, and fought back the tears that were starting to come.

"Of course. How much longer do you need me?"

"At least a week. My teacher extended the assignment's due date."

"By how much?" Seto asked.

"Three weeks."

"Well, if I have to put up with Gardener in my house for that long, you'd better ace it." Seto walked out of the room. Tea's eyes were wide.

"Did I just imagine it, or did Kaiba just extend my stay with you to three weeks?" she asked Mokuba.

"He extended it!" Mokuba cheered. Tea smiled at him, feeling like she was half in a dream.

That afternoon, Tea finally checked out of the hospitol. Mokuba and Seto had actually gone out and got her two new outfits (this time Mokuba agreed the sales lady had chosen them). Tea put on the baby blue T-shirt and jeans then tied her hair into a ponytail with a scrunchie she had gotten from a nurse to tie her hair back.

She looked very pretty. It was simple but cute on her. At least, that's EXACTLY what Seto thought. Muwahahaha! Ok, sorry. Overreacting for a second. But Seto thinks she looks cute...even though he does not seem to completely realize that...he's a genius, but at the moment he's stupid. COME ON! Haven't you ever dealt with hormones before, Kaiba? ...sorry.

Seto led Mokuba and Tea outside to the limo. They got inside, Mokuba sitting next to Tea and Seto sitting across from them. Guess what Seto did? He got out his laptop...and went on an internet dating service site...nah, he just started working. Just trying to add something funny.

The ride home...ahem, I mean to the mansion was fairly quiet. Mokuba talked lightly to both of them, and they just answered either quickly or quietly. It felt awkward.

Well, the mansion pulled up outside the mansion and they all got out. Tea carried her stuffed bear from Mokuba to her room and put it on the bed, then hung her second new outfit, a spring green tank top and white caprise, in the closet.

The room smelled different than she remembered. Almost like cologne mixed with some of her old perfume that she would spray while she was in the room. It was an intoxicating scent.

Mokuba ran into her room.

"Tea!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"There's a present here for you." Tea blinked and took a small square wrapped up in silver paper.

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"On the table in the living room. Seto told me he found it outside on the proch a day ago." (cough cough, a likely story) Tea blinked once more and ripped the paper. Her eyes widened.

"Oh...my...God..."

"What? What is it?"

"E-Evanescence's new CD, 'the Open Door.' I've been wanting it ever since it came out."

"Who gave it to you?" Mokuba asked. Tea looked on the paper. She saw,

_To Tea_

Written in very tidy handwriting, but no name after _from_. However, there was a very tiny mark she could not make out.

"It doesn't say." Mokuba frowned a bit.

"Hmm..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Seto was sitting in his office, typing. Mokuba had probably given his present to Tea by now. He had not signed it, but stuck a small print of a Blue Eyes after the _from_ on the paper.

This was getting annoying. He was starting to _care_ that she was happy. He had even spent time looking for a present she would like.

Great, now he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about HER.

"I hate hormones..." Seto muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Lol. That was so totally random. I wanted more of Seto liking Tea, since Tea liking Seto is more imaginable. But, yeah. I know y'all are probably going "Why the Hell did Kaiba buy her a CD? That's so OOC."**

**Well, the reason why is because he was worried when she was in the hospital. So, while waiting for her to recover, he found a little note in her purse that said "Get money for 'the Open Door' CD." and since he's starting to like her, he just sorta absentmindedly got up to go get it. Then, when he did, he was all "Ok, I'm losing it." So...yeah. He only went through with it since he spent his money on a CD that he wasn't gonna listen to, so he gave it to her.**

**Basically, it was an act at the mercy of the fact that he likes her. The attraction just sorta brainwashed him for a second. I thought it'd be kinda cute to put in there. Random, maybe, but cute.**

**OK, I'm gonna stop writing before your brains start leaking. If it still doesn't make sense, tell me I'll explain in a chapter. Not sure which one, but one of em.**


	10. Stomachaches

**_Yo, what's up everyone? I'm finally updating 'cause I'm going to Germany for over a week and will be unable to write so...yeah. YAY! GERMANY!_**

_**Ahem, sorry. And this is my fave fic to update at the time so I chose this one for sure. Feel special if you love this fic. And also feel special 'cause I love all of my fans, you all are great with your reviews. It cheers me up. **_

_**Anyway, ONWARD!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Ten**

_Stomachaches_

Tea awoke the next morning, a smile on her face. Ok, so she was not dreaming. She was staying with the Kaibas for three more weeks. Sitting up, she went into the bathroom and washed up then slipped into new tank top and caprice.

When she went downstairs, Mokuba was in the breakfast nook, feasting on pancakes, while Seto sat with a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. Mokuba brightened when he saw her.

"Tea!" he exclaimed. "Sit down." She did so. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah." In no time, a plate was brought in front of her.

"I'll bet I can eat mine faster than yours." Tea smirked.

"Oh it is so on." And they started scarfing their pancakes. Seto rolled his eyes and raised his newspaper higher so he would not have to watch the revolting display.

It ended in a tie (or at least, it was too close to call winner) so...yeah.

"Mokuba, you are going to get a terrible stomach ache later," Seto warned. Mokuba snorted a bit.

"Oh please, that is so not true." Seto sighed and finished his coffee then left for work.

He was putting the finishing touches on a new design to a ride he planned to install in Kaiba Land when his secretary beeped.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a phone call."

"From who?" he asked. "I'm finishing up a project, it'd better be good."

"It's your brother, sir." Seto sighed again, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Patch him through."

"Yes sir."

_Beep!_

"Seto..." Mokuba moaned on the other end. Sighing yet again, Seto massaged his temples in frustration.

"Let me guess, you have a stomachache from scarfing down all of those pancakes, right?"

"Ugh, yes. You were right..." Mokuba groaned.

"And Gardener?"

"She has it too. Not as bad though...can you come here and help, please?" Mokuba begged.

"Fine. I'll be right there." Seto hung up the phone and closed his laptop then gathered up his things. Telling his employees to fill in for him, he went outside and into the limo then drove back to the mansion.

* * *

When Seto arrived, Mokuba and Tea were laying on the couch, Mokuba looked like he was really sick. His expression drooped, he was in a pain wrecked position, and groans kept coming from him.

Tea was sitting up, but was hunched a bit with her arms hugging her stomach and she was also groaning a bit. There was a bottle of antacid pills on the table, but it was not open.

"You know, it actually helps to take the antacid pills." They looked up at him.

"Hi Seto..." Mokuba managed to moan. Seto sighed and asked and maid to bring to glasses of water. She did so right away and Seto helped Mokuba take the pills. Tea was able to do so herself.

"There. Now you should lay in bed and try to sleep it off."

"Will you carry me upstairs, Seto?" Mokuba asked weakly. Seto sighed but picked Mokuba up and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. He tucked poor little Mokey in, closed the blinds, and closed the door.

When he went downstairs, Tea was dead asleep on the couch. Those pills, oddly enough, had knocked her out. He looked at her sleeping form.

"If you were not here, Mokuba wouldn't have a stomachache." No answer. He frowned. "Why did I get you that CD, huh? What led me to do it?" he asked. Again, no answer.

Seto got a little frustrated by this, even though she was asleep and couldn't help it. He was slightly urge to wake her up with a few slaps or a kick, but his hand paused before her pale cheek.

Instead, the tips of his fingers lightly brushed her soft, auburn hair. It felt silky against his touch, almost like his trench coat. (Amazingly enough, Seto's trench coat is silk. Isn't that cool?) He looked at her.

"What in the world have you done to me, Gardener?" he asked. You guessed it, no answer. Seto stood up and picked her up bridal style, like the night of her attack. She felt so light in his arms.

He carried her upstairs, as he had done with Mokuba, and into her room and put her in her bed. After tucking her under the sheets, he lightly stroked her bangs aside. For a moment, he almost thought she had smiled in her sleep, just for a moment.

Two maids peeked in from the hall then dashed away, giggling a little.

"I think Mr. Kaiba likes that girl."

"Yes, yes. I think so too."

"Ooh, Yuri won't be too happy about that."

"Oh, no, no, no." The two maids giggled a bit before running to their posts.

Seto was now leaving Tea's room. In a way, he was satisfied and disappointed, yet he was unsure why. With these thoughts, he walked to his bedroom to work on his project.

* * *

**_Tis done. I hope you liked it as much as I did. The next few chapters are gonna be cutesy little Tea and Seto moments. Next will be a Tea dominant one verses Seto dominant. So, await the update and if I don't write something else you all read, Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	11. A New, Unwanted Rival and More Questions

**_Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing. My trip was crappy. Now I'm sad 'cause I missed a week of possible updates for a cruddy "vacation" if you can even call it that. Darn..._**

_**Well, onward.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eleven**

_A New, Unwanted Rival and More Questions_

The next day dawned, and Mokuba felt good as new. So now he had to wreak havoc to make up for lost time. I know how that feels. That's what I'm doing right now in school.

Anyway, as he and I plot to wreak the havoc in our heads, Tea wakes. Yay for her. She is also feeling better so she showers off and changes into...whatever clothes she feels like changing into. I know, I'm so descriptive.

She walked downstairs to see Seto sitting in the kitchen, typing away on his laptop with a mug of coffee near him. A maid was in the kitchen. She offered Tea a very pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Gardener, would you like some tea?" she asked. The girl was short, almost as short as Yugi but probably an inch or two taller with glasses, grey eyes, and short brown hair. She wore a blue dress with an apron and a lacy, white hat.

"Um, alright. Thank you." The maid curtsied and immediately prepared her a cup of tea. "Wow, now that's what I call service."

"Hmph." That was all Seto said. Tea sipped her tea and smiled at the maid.

"Five star." This made her beam.

"Thank you, Miss." She curtsied again before taking a duster and retreating to another room. Tea automatically felt the tension and awkward silence building around her. The only sound that filled the kitchen was Seto's quick typing.

He was not wearing his trench coat, only his black turtleneck and black pants that he wears under the trench coat. His hair was a little messier than usual and his bangs partially hid his eyes.

But she did not need to see his eyes directly, she already knew what they would be. Cold blue that stared ahead with unwavering focus and determination to push aside all who get in his path and accomplish his goals or purpose. However, she could also imagine what lay under the icy barrier. A warmer side which held undeniable love and care for Mokuba, maybe even the lost parents.

"Do you find me an interesting object to stare at?" he asked suddenly. She jumped a bit. Apparently, she'd been staring at him.

"I...I was not staring at you. I was staring at...the wall." He looked up from his computer at her, and she looked at the blue eyes she was just thinking about.

"The wall?" he asked, a small amount of amusement sprinkling his otherwise monotone voice.

"Y-yes, the wall. Did you know it's...a slight shade darker than the other walls?" she asked, her cheeks bright red. He blinked and looked at the wall for a moment, then back at her. For a moment, she thought he would laugh.

"I see absolutely no difference."

"Then...then you are no art critic."

"...it's a wall."

"Exactly." Tea somehow swallowed all of her still pretty hot tea and walked out of the kitchen. Seto stared after her then smirked to himself and continued to typing.

As she walked up the stairs, her cheeks still burning, she bumped into Mokuba.

"Oops, sorry."

"That's fine, Tea. Oh, now that you're feeling better, wanna help me with my project later on?" he asked.

"Sure." The two maids who had spied on Seto in Tea's room last chapter peeked their heads around the corner.

"Good, Yuri is not here."

"Oh yes she is." They squeaked and spun to see a maid wearing a tighter black maids' outfit which was low cut (the collar) and high cut (the hem) that she had clearly brought herself. She wore a lot of make-up, bright red lipstick on her enlarged lips, fake lashes, contacts colored sea green, and red cheeks which were raised. Her dark hair was in a long ponytail.

She'd had a rib removed to be skinnier. Nobody could figure out where she'd gotten all the money. Ever since Yuri started to work for the more than attractive Mr. Kaiba, she'd gone from th sweet, pretty thing she used to be to the slutty tramp with fake everything standing before the two, frightened maids.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "Rumor has it some little bitch is trying to steal my Seto-poo." (-Bursts out laughing- Oh my God, that sounds so stupid. AHAHA! Kaiba would kill anyone who calls him that.)

"Where did you hear a ridiculous thing like that?" one maid asked nervously.

"...'Seto-poo?'" the other maid repeated, struggling to keep a straight face. Yuri glared, causing any idea to laugh to flee.

"Yes, he's my Seto-poo. He just does not realize it yet."

"I thought last week he was 'Kaiba-Waiba.'"

"And the week before that he was 'Sir Hotticans.'"

"And the week before that-"

"SHUT UP!" The two maids did so at once. "I want to know if the rumors are true."

"Why ask us?"

"Because you two are the biggest gossips in the whole mansion."

"Um...OH LOOK! KAIBA IN A TOWEL!" (Lol. This chapter is already making me laugh just imagining it)

"WHERE?" Yuri turned and looked around. The two maids ran for dear life past Mokuba and Tea, who stared after them with little question marks over their heads.

By the time Yuri stopped looking for Seto, the two maids were a safe distance away. She growled and looked around the corner at Tea and Mokuba.

"She's not a maid." Yuri gasped. "She must be the one trying to steal my Seto-poo." Growling, Yuri immediately stormed towards Mokuba and Tea. When he saw her, he covered his eyes, disgusted by her trampiness.

"Um...hello?" Tea asked Yuri in an unsure way. "May we help you?"

"Yes. You and I need to have a little chat." Yuri pulled Tea away by the arm so they could speak in private. "Listen you little tramp and listen good: Seto Kaiba is MINE. So keep your grubby little hands off him or I'll claw your eyes out. Got it?" she hissed. Tea was genuinely shocked by this. "Besides, he wants a real woman with real tits, not some little brat in a push up bra and cheap lip gloss." THIS pissed her off.

"LOOK, first off, you have no right calling me a tramp. Have you looked in a mirror? I know Kaiba well enough to tell you he does not find a bloody bimbo a woman. Next, I never saw a name on him so I doubt you can say he's yours. Also, a girl with a waist as tiny as yours and boobs as big obviously got work done, so you're as fake and cheap as that lipstick and outfit. Was it half off because half of it is missing?"

"You little bitch..." Yuri growled.

"Hmph. Say what you want. But you know what? If Kaiba had to choose, I'll bet he'd date me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"May as well be. Even if I don't try to get him, he'll never on his life choose you."

"Well we'll see about that. By the way, that coverup is not working."

"I am not wearing coverup because, unlike you, I don't have zits." Tea glared before walking away from her and back to Mokuba, who was still covering his eyes.

"Is Yuri gone?" he asked, sounding scared.

"Yeah, she's gone." Mokuba lowered his hands from his face.

"Why'd she want to talk to you?" he asked.

"She thinks I'm trying to steal your brother away from her." Mokuba laughed.

"Please. The day Seto even **considers** going out with her is the day the world stops spinning. She is as dumb as a post. Wait, no, if I say that I insult posts everywhere." Tea giggled. "Anyway, the only reason he does not fire her is because she has never actually tried anything and does get her work done."

"I find that hard to believe. She looks like she's wearing half an outfit."

"Funny, he said the same exact thing." Tea smiled a bit.

"Well, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, follow me." They walked downstairs and sat down on the living room couch. "Ok, these questions are more about you and a random guy I happen to know who I'm not supposed to reveal the identity of."

"Ok."

"Number one, what is your favorite activity?"

"Dancing."

"Number two, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"New York City."

"Number three, what are your top three favorite mythological animals?"

"Um...Fairy, winged horse, dragon. Anything that can fly, I normally like."

"Ah. Ok, number four, what are your top three favorite animals?"

"Hmm...I'll have to say white wolves, Persian cats, and hummingbirds."

"Number five, where would you like to go on a first date with a guy?"

"Well going to the movies is always a fun first date and maybe out to a nice dinner to get to know one another. If it's too early or late for dinner, the arcade is loads of fun."

"I agree with you there. Number six, do your prefer tall guys or short guys?" This made Tea laugh.

"Does it matter?" she asked. Mokuba shrugged.

"It matters to some people."

"Well not to me. It's their personality that matters."

"Ok. Number seven, would you enjoy dating a guy who is pretty much your opposite or someone almost exactly like you?" Tea had to think about this one.

A guy just like her would share many fun times with her. He'd support her dancing and help her with it. They'd laugh at the same jokes, like the same movies and foods. Together their times would be fun. But the problem would be that they might grow bored together. Neither could try anything new with the other, just the same old things. They'd start to feel more like family than a couple or slowly drift apart completely.

An opposite, however, would always offer her new possibilities to explore. He'd be quiet and more calm and willing to stay in one place. He'd probably be more poetic and romantic, attracting her more than another get-up-and-go, happy-go-lucky kind of guy. While her qualities are appealing in females, in guys it'd be...less attractive than the quiet, romantic, mysterious man.

"My opposite."

"Why?"

"Because, with a man really different from me he and I can constantly try something new with each other. His qualities would be more quiet and civil and romantic. And, hopefully, my traits would attract him and keep him on edge."

"Ah. OK, then you would be attracted to the mystery guy."

"Huh."

"Would you mind if he was devoted to his work?"

"Not at all. So long as he could make time for other things. I understand what it means to be consumed by a lot of work."

"He likes plays and operas. Would you be happy if he took you to one on a date?"

"Oh yes. I love that arts. He could take me to an art museum and I'd be happy."

"He can Tango, would that be good for your love of dance?"

"I've never tangoed before, but it's a really pretty dance to watch. If he could teach me I'd love it." Mokuba smiled.

"He's an extremely determined person and does not like it if people constantly pester him. Tell me, are you an extremely clingy person?"

"Only if I feel like something is up. But otherwise, not really. I'm honestly usually busy with other things, like my dancing or part-time jobs."

"Oh. Now, this guy has a good amount of money. Would you take advantage of him for that?"

"Oh my God, no. It's the same thing about looks: they are not that important. Looks and money could be gone in a flash."

"He's intelligent. Can you say you are also intelligent?"

"Well, yeah. I get pretty good grades in school and understand some business thanks to my family."

"Ok, last question for today, would you object if I try to set you two up on a blind date?" he asked. Tea blushed at this question.

"Mokuba, don't forget I'm only here for three more weeks before I'm gone to Tokyo."

"I know, but if you go steady with him I can convince my brother to let you stay here or help pay to get you an apartment."

"Are you serious?"

"He's a romance fan so he would not let something like moving break up a truly ideal pair." Tea thought for a moment then laughed.

"Alright, if he's game then I'm game."

"I'll tell you the details later."

"Ok." Mokuba walked away, a large grin on his face. Part one was completed, but part two would involve manipulation. He knew he could do it, though.

* * *

**That Night**

Tea was in a hurry. She was trying to find Mokuba to ask him about Yuri because she'd seen her again that day and it was starting to worry her. The death glares were not that fun to deal with.

As she rounded a corner, she ran into a tall, strong figure with a soft grunt. The feeling of silk came to her cheek and hands, then the sweet smell of some type of cologne filled her nose.

"In a hurry, Gardener?" a familiar male voice asked. She looked up into Seto's cold blue eyes and felt her heart beat faster.

"Um, yes. I...I'm looking for Mokuba." She took a step back from him, but the silky feel of his clothes was burned on her skin and the wonderful scent of his cologne was still in her nose. Her heart was beating faster and was also quite jittery from the collision.

"He's in his room. I just tucked him in. Can it wait until tomorrow?" he asked simply. She swallowed nervously but tried to keep her cool.

"Of course." But he saw something else I her blue eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

"Just some crazy maid who wants to kill me." He seemed surprised by the way she said this.

"Which one?"

"Yuri, I think was her name." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Her again. Why is she mad at you?"

"She thinks..." Tea stopped dead. If she said why Yuri wanted to kill her, Seto may think she really was trying to flirt with him instead of help Mokuba with a school project and kick her out. Right now, she could not afford that.

"Well?" he asked.

"She thinks...I'm...trying to steal her job." Seto blinked.

"Why the hell would she think you're trying to steal her maid job?" he asked. Tea shrugged.

"People are weird. Well, good night." She walked past him and down the hall. Once she was out of sight, she ran to her room to take a cold shower in hopes of clearing her head.

_"Oh my God, he smells so good. And his chest feels so strong, does he work out?"_ this hyper little voice in her head asked.

_"What in the lord's name am I thinking? I'm not here to gt a crush on Seto Kaiba."_

_"Too late."_

_"No, I do not like him. I'm only here to help Mokuba with his school project."_ But the little voice in her head chided,

_"Liar."

* * *

_

**Ta da? How'd you like it. I explained who Yuri was by popular questioning. Can't tell you how many people were like "Who's Yuri?" She's a slutty maid with a crush on Seto. She's also the one who wants to kill Tea (Excluding any fans of Yu-Gi-Oh here who hate her...wait, if you hate Tea then why are you reading a Seto/Tea fic? ...oh because she was trying to kill herself? -Sigh-) Anyway, I hope you all review. Ciao.**


	12. Not So Much a Secret Anymore

**_Ok, now I'm starting to get impatient with myself. WHAT IS TAKING ME SO LONG TO HOOK THEM UP? Yes, I am a crazy person and if I like how a fic of mine is going, I'm a crazy fan at some points. So...you all better hope I don't get so obsessed I give myself threats as some fans in the past have done. If I die or get hurt, how the heck will I update?_**

_**Well, these are the words from the crazy author. Now enjoy the update as I seek professional help. (PS: I am just kidding. I'm not actually insane. I'm remotely normal but have a unique imagination. So no, I don't need to see a therapist or a psychiatrist)

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twelve**

_Not So Much a Secret Anymore_

Mokuba knew this next step was going to be extremely difficult to pull off. As he combed out his hair and brushed his teeth the next morning, he struggled to come up with a plan. HOW in the WORLD would he get his brother, Seto Kaiba, to agree to a blind date?

He could lie and say it's a business appointment. No, Seto would know immediately if Mokuba fibbed about something like that. Hm...he could say it was an interview for a possible nanny. Ok, no, that was just stupid. Then what?

_"Here's a wild idea, tell him the truth. 'Seto, will you go on a blind date with the mystery girl?'"_ the little voice in his mind said, annoyed.

"Think he'll buy it?" Mokuba asked. He stopped dead and blinked. "I am asking the voice in my head...ok, I'm losing it."

* * *

**In Seto's Room**

Mokuba peeked into the room. Seto was there at his desk typing rapidly on the computer.

"Seto?"

What is it, Mokuba?" he asked.

_"It's now or never."_ Mokuba walked over to Seto. "I need to continue my survey." Seto stopped typing and looked at him.

Ok, ask away." Mokuba took a breath then opened up his folder and drew a pencil.

"Alright. Oh, and there is a twist. I'm comparing your answers with the personality of a mystery girl."

"Why?"

"To see if you two are compatible."

"Why would you do that?"

"Extra credit, hello. Ok, now, question one, what is you favorite activity?"

"Dueling. Isn't that obvious."

"Ok, number two. If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would it be?"

"New York City. I miss the Broadway plays." Mokuba grinned to himself and wrote it down.

"Number three, what are you top three favorite mythological creatures?"

"Dragon, phoenix, and gryphon."

"Number four, what are your top three favorite animals?"

"Wolves, cats, and Komodo Dragons."

"Number five, where would you want to take a girl on a first date?"

"Hmm...probably out to a nice dinner to get to know her better. Maybe out to a play if she is into that kind of stuff."

"What about an art museum?"

"What?"

"Would you take a girl out to an art museum?"

"Um, sure. If she would want to go."

"OK, number six, do you prefer tall girls or short girls?"

"Does that make a difference?"

"To some people it does."

"Not to me. I mean, I'd rather the girl not be a total midget compared to me, that would be a bit weird but I'm not picky on a female's height."

"Just her personality."

"Basically."

"Number seven, would you enjoy dating someone just like you or someone pretty much the opposite?"

This one made Seto think. Someone like him; Cold, ruthless, determined, quiet, serious, secretly in love with music and art, shows a warm side to someone close. He could not picture finding someone just like him. If he did, he doubted she'd catch his interest. It'd be like dealing with a clone. She's probably be a goth or some emo. (NOTE: I'm sorry for stereotyping goths or emos, please do not be offended if you are either. I mean nothing by it.)

An opposite, however, would be sunny, warm, loud, playful. If he were to find a woman like that and be devoted to her, the quiet mansion would ring with her laughter, maybe Mokuba's along side her. He did not think it would go as far as to make him laugh, but maybe to smile a lot more. She'd be more attracted to romance, he imagined. While he had never really been involved with a woman, he had a pretty good idea on how to be romantic.

"Opposite." Mokuba smirked.

"Why?"

"Because, someone like me would be a clone. That would not catch my interest. But an opposite, not some overly preppy fangirl or slutty bitch, but a genuine woman with warmer traits than mine...I don't know. It just seems like it would work out better."

"Then you and the mystery girl will get along nicely."

"Really now?"

"Yes. She's a dancer, would you support her?"

"Of course. Why would I not?"

"Not sure."

"Hmph."

"She would love to learn the Tango. Would you teach her?"

"If she wanted me to."

"She is not clingy and said she does not only care about money and looks in a person."

"Are you sure you're not just making this girl up? And how would you know such an ideal girl for my character?" Mokuba did not know how to answer this. "Were you on those internet chat rooms again?"

"No. She's...a friend of Ishizu's."

"Miss Crazy?"

"But she is friends with Ishizu because they work at the museum together. She does not buy into the magic mambo jumbo." Seto did not answer. "Ok, I'm done with the questions except for one."

"Which is?"

"Would you be willing to take the mystery girl on a blind date?" Seto smirked a bit to himself.

"I suppose. When and where?"

"Your choice."

"Have her meet me at Olive Garden at seven this Saturday."

"That will be arranged." Mokuba walked out of the room and Seto smirked to himself.

"When it comes to covering his tracks, my little brother needs work. Let's see how Gardener will react to a blind date with me."

* * *

_**Oh my God, he knows. How he knows...I dunno. Guess he looked over Mokuba's notes and figured it out. Yay for Seto for being a genius. Next chappie, the blind date. How do you think it will go? I don't know, so some cute ideas I will love dearly. Review me please, bye.**_


	13. Setting Up For a Date

**WOW! So many people liked the last chapter. Oh God, how am I gonna make the next part work without screwing up my whole fanfic? Ok...if anyone has suggestions for how to make the date in the next chapter NOT overly sappy or lame, HELP ME!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Preparing for a Date_

"Olive Garden?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at seven. Why? Don't you like Italian?" Mokuba asked, hiding the growing alarm.

"Oh no, I love Olive Garden. I'm just amazed it's going to happen."

"Oh yes."

"But what am I going to wear?" she asked. "It's going to be formal and I have nothing." Mokuba grinned.

"That is why we are going to get you a dress."

"We are?" she asked. Mokuba nodded.

"I convinced Seto to give me some money."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Seto?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Um...can I have a check for a thousand bucks?"_

_"Why?"_

_"So Tea can get more clothes."_

_"You need a thousand dollars for that?"_

_"I don't know how much clothes cost." Seto sighed._

_"Fine." He wrote Mokuba a check and gave it to him._

_"Thanks Seto."_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**_A.N: The only reason Mokuba got all that money is because Seto put two and two together. It will be explained in a moment._**

"Wow, that was generous of him."

"Yeah."

"Well. Let's get going." Tea put on her jacket and ran outside with Mokuba to the limo. From a window of the mansion, Seto smirked at them. He turned to his bed where the folder where Mokuba's survey had been.

"Mokuba, Mokuba." He shook his head and opened the folder. Inside, in black ink, read Tea's answers; the same answers Mokuba had used to describe her. Seto had been checking his folder regularly to see if he was really working.

As time went on, it had become painfully obvious what Mokuba was attempting. Especially after the latest questions. But Seto held no objections. Where else had his newfound affections toward Gardener come from? None other than her answers to this survey.

The entire plan had become clear. This was not a real assignment, Seto had even spoken to Mokuba's teacher to confirm it. This whole assignment was a plot to hook Seto up with Tea Gardener. He chuckled to himself.

Mokuba did have the genes of a genius in him. He still needed to work on hiding the proof, but that skill would come in time. Seto closed the folder then went to Mokuba's room and replaced it on his desk.

As he dialed the number to Olive Garden for a reservation, he wondered what dress Mokuba and Tea would pick out for the date. Why else would he have so willingly offered Mokuba the money? The use was clearer than crystal.

"Hello?" the man on the other line said.

"Yes, this is Seto Kaiba. I want to make a reservation for tomorrow. Dinner for two and I will not take no for an answer."

"O-of course, Mr. Kaiba. Shall we reserve a private area?"

"Yes."

"Alright sire. What time?"

"Seven o'clock tomorrow night."

"Yes sir. I will make sure everything is perfect for you."

"See to it." He hung up the phone.

* * *

**At the Mall**

Mokuba and Tea found a store with the most beautiful dresses and evening gowns for Cotillion Balls and proms. Her eyes widened at the beautiful dresses.

"Oh wow..." A young woman with dirty blonde hair and golden streaks in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and glasses walked over.

"Hello, may I help you two?" she asked politely with a kind smile. Mokuba nodded.

"My friend needs a dress for her dinner date tomorrow."

"Well, I should be able to help. How formal is this dinner?" she asked. Mokuba blinked and tried to think of an answer. The woman simply gave him a kind smile. "You do not want a gown, right? Do you want silk or velvet for the material?" she asked.

"Velvet should be good."

"The material you want can explain it better than you can at times. Now, what color would you prefer, Miss?" she asked. Tea blinked and pursed her lips.

"Um...black or violet."

"What about midnight blue?"

"Ok." The woman smiled, a sparkle in her eyes.

"I have the perfect dress for you. Come with me." Tea followed her to the back and Mokuba sat and waited.

When the woman came out, she had a look of approval. Tea walked out an Mokuba gasped.

"Tea, you look so pretty." A blush filled her cheeks.

"Thanks." Tea wore a strapless midnight blue dress. It was form fitting down to her knees. Then the skirt was loose and it went to the floor, hiding her shoes. It was velvet with crystals decorating it.

"A perfect fit. This dress costs one hundred and forty dollars, is that ok?" the woman asked. Mokuba nodded and paid with the check. The woman's eyes widened at the signature. "You are Mokuba Kaiba?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I'm amazed Mr. Kaiba would be paying for your friend to have a dress, no offence Miss." Tea smiled.

"None taken." The dress was paid for and they left. Mokuba used the rest of the money to help Tea some shoes and a matching necklace with earrings.

"You are going to make his eyes pop out when he sees him tomorrow."

"Think so?"

"Yeah." Tea smiled and blushed a bit at the thought. When they got to the mansion, Mokuba went to go and get a snack prepared. Tea walked up the stairs, holding the bag with her dress in it. As she approached her room, she saw Seto coming down the hall. He smirked a bit when he saw her.

"I see you two went shopping." She blushed a bit, but she did not know why.

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope that you found a nice dress with a thousand dollars." He walked away and Tea stared after him for a moment.

_"Does Seto know about that blind date I have with him? God, I hope not. He'd probably freak out..."_ Tea thought before entering her room and carefully hanging the dress. _"I'm sure he doesn't. Or else he would never give me money to buy a dress."

* * *

_

_**...AHAHAHA! Tea knows too! Oh my God, I am SO enjoying this. Mokuba is working so hard to keep it a secret. And how do they know? He wrote it on his survey notes and both of them read them and figured it out. **_

_**(Mokuba) THEY KNOW?**_

_**(Me) I'm afraid so.**_

_**(Mokuba) ...well, who cares so long as it works.**_

_**(Me) That's right, sweetie. -Pats Mokuba on head- Aw, you're so adorable when you're setting up two people on a blind date.**_

_**(Mokuba) -Smiles- I know!**_

_**(Me) Await my update.**_


	14. Dinner and Dancing Lead to Trouble

_**Ugh, I really wish I could have gotten some more suggestions. But ,oh well. I really hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for your ideas: **PrincessArtemistheProtector **and** Mellys Melody. **I will combine both of your ideas and throw in my own touch. Well, wish me luck for this chapter and pray it does not suck.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Dinner and Dancing Lead to Trouble_

"Hey Mokuba?" Tea asked softly.

"Yeah?" he asked. The two were in her room. Mokuba stood at Tea's side, watching as a maid (NOT Yuri) do Tea's hair. She looked so pretty in the blue dress with the earrings and the necklace on her throat. The silver and blue eye shadow and mascara really made her eyes stand out.

Her hair was put in a messy bun with the tresses curled and a barrette with a velvet, blue flower and crystals on it was tucked into her hair. The maid smiled her approval then took some lipstick and spread it over Tea's lips. She applied some blue and eye liner then nodded.

"Perfect. Take a look, Miss." Tea looked in the mirror and stifled a gasp of surprise. She looked more beautiful then she ever had in her life. Mokuba smiled.

"You look terrific Tea."

"Thanks...but I'm still a little nervous."

"Why? I'm sure he will love you." Tea sighed but did not argue. She stood up and put on her new shoes. "Come on. Seto agreed to let us use one of his limos."

"He did?"

"No, but just imagine he did." Tea got an anime sweatdrop.

"Oh boy..." Mokuba simply took hold of her hand and pulled her downstairs and out the door. He sat next to her in the limo.

"Roland, to Olive Garden, please."

"Yes sir." Roland drove out of the gate and down the street into Domino. The sky was darkening and the lights of the city were starting to go on. After a while, they pulled up outside of Olive Garden. Mokuba exited the car with her and walked inside.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Yes. My friend is meeting a date here." He handed the lady a slip. She immediately raised her eyebrows when she read it.

"Right this way, miss."

"Good luck, Tea." Mokuba gave her a thumbs up before leaving. Tea took a deep breath and followed the woman to the back of the restaurant. It was a fairly large room filled with empty tables and chairs. Tea was led to one table and was seated.

A handsome, Italian waiter walked over to her with a bottle.

"Champagne, miss?" he offered. Tea shook her head.

"No thank you. But, do you have any sparkling water?" she asked politely. He nodded.

"Of course. Anything for Mr. Kaiba's date. Would you like lemon water or regular sparkling water?"

"Lemon." The waiter nodded and walked away. Tea sighed, wringing her hands in her lap. The waiter returned and gave her the water. She thanked him and took a sip. Another person arrived and whispered to the waiter and he nodded.

"Miss, would you mind standing?" he asked. Tea blinked but stood. The waiter took her hand and led her away from the table and Seto walked into the room, led by the same female who led Tea in, looking even more handsome then usual in his white tuxedo.

He almost stopped dead when he saw her. She looked stunning, no. Stunning did not even come close to her beauty. He searched his mind for a proper adjective, but failed to find one. He merely nodded courteously to her.

"Gardener." She almost shivered at his voice. It was polite, but slightly cold. Was he disappointed?

"Kaiba." She bowed a bit to him, only to be polite. The waiter seated her once again and Seto sat across from her. It was a pretty small table. Their knees almost touched under the table.

His cologne seemed to overtake her air and it was all she could breathe, making her feel heated like her entire body was blushing. Her perfume filled his air and made his stomach tie itself into knots.

_"Too...close..."_ she thought meekly. Being on the actual date was much more unnerving than in her head. I mean, the survey had only mentioned some of his good traits. The icy air he held around him had not been felt or mentioned when he was being described and when she read the survey and figured out the plan. _"What was I thinking coming tonight? He probably won't say two words to me."_

"Champagne, Mr. Kaiba?" the waiter offered.

"Yes, thank you." He poured the ruby red wine into Seto's glass. Tea sipped her water briefly and looked through the menu. The Ravioli di Portobello looked pretty good.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked. Tea looked up from the menu and nodded a bit and Seto also nodded. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"I will have the Pork Fillettino." The waiter wrote it down. "Miss?"

"I'll have the Ravioli di Portobello." The waiter wrote it down and took their menus then walked away. Silence.

"Mokuba's survey was not a school assignment, was it?" Seto asked simply, even though he already knew.

"I guess not."

"Hmph. Your conversation is so stimulating," Seto said sarcastically. Tea glared.

"I could say the same for you."

"You know I only agreed to this date because I thought the woman would be talkative and interesting. But so far you've only disappointed me." Her glare became a scowl.

"Well why don't you try to start a conversation? Ever consider I have no idea what to say to you, Kaiba?" she snapped. "Just because I'm supposed to be more talkative doesn't mean I have to be the one to come up with conversations."

Seto smirked at her. "See? All it takes is to tick you off and you are a completely different person."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Instead of being quiet and afraid, you actually show you have a spine." Tea frowned.

"You should know me well enough by now."

"Well, according to the survey you are completely different. Not just Yugi's little friendship obsessed cheerleader, but someone else." Tea raised her eyebrow.

"You know, I would not have to repeat those speeches if you would just listen the first time and follow the advice."

"Has it ever occurred to you why I don't want friends? I run a multi billion dollar company and support my little brother. When would I have time for friends?" he asked. This was getting more and more amusing to him.

"Make time, duh. You work yourself to the bone. Why not take some time off?"

"I enjoy working. It's all I've really done in life."

"Seriously? Dude, you really need to try something new. All work and no play is a terrible life philosophy."

"And you would know?" Seto asked in amusement.

"Yes, dammit, I would know. I have to work like crazy to afford my dance lessons, but I don't let it overrun my life. In case you haven't noticed, I always find some time to hang with Yugi and the others."

"What job do you even do?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"I do various jobs. One minute I'm a waitress, the next I'm a babysitter. It depends on what job I can get for the day."

"Maybe I should make you one of my secretaries. I could probably pay you more."

"I'm not much of a typist. And answering phones all day would put me to sleep."

"Ah, I see." Silence again.

"Mokuba told me you like plays." Seto almost felt surprised she had actually said something.

"Yes. I do enjoy plays. When I take a rare break from work, I often go to see musicals or operas."

"If I were rich like you, I think that's all I'd do. What's your favorite musical?" she asked eagerly. He thought for a moment.

"There's too many that I enjoy. One of the most popular is 'Phantom of the Opera.'"

"Ar you a Raoul supporter?"

"What?"

"Do you support Christine going with Raoul?" Tea asked. "Because, if you ask me, the Phantom is so much better. He was mysterious, romantic, seductive, and artistic. Raoul was just a rich pansy who needs a haircut. At LEAST make Raoul personality better if Christine is going to chose him over the Phantom because there's just no comparison." Seto chuckled.

"When you put it that way, no I'm nut much of a Raoul supporter. But the point is to make it a tragic romance."

"Oh I know. But it is screwed up she chose Raoul, the fop, instead the Phantom, the dream." Seto chuckled.

"Look who's an obsessed fangirl."

"Shut it. I'm not. You should see two of my other friends. They pretty much worship the phantom."

"Do you mean two of your male friends?"

"No. Two female friends from when I work at the local burger joint."

"Alright, just making sure. It would be slightly disturbing for two of your male friends to be obsessed with the phantom."

"Well, Duke is feminine so he may be obsessed."

"He has a long, girly ponytail."

"My point proven. But we all still love him."

"If you love him, why are you on a date with me?" Seto asked once again in amusement.

"I mean we love him like family." He only smirked. "So, which version do you like better? The latest Phantom of the Opera movie or the Broadway version with Sarah Brightman?"

"I enjoyed both. Emmy helped capture Christine's youth and innocence while Brightman was able to voice some of the songs better."

"Funny, that's just how I feel."

"Wow, it looks like the two of us are not completely hopeless after all."

"I know, isn't it amazing? I guess miracles really do happen." The waiter walked over with their food and set it in front of them.

"Enjoy." He walked away. The two ate fairly quietly, only occasionally sprinkling some conversation in. Soon, they were both finished and received complimentary mints.

Seto paid the bill and stood up. Tea also stood up and they walked outside together to a silver Mercedes waiting for them.

"Whoa..." Tea said softly. Seto smirked.

"Surprised I own any car other than a limo? Get in." She did so and he drove away from the Olive Garden and down the street. They drove about fifteen minutes before he pulled up outside of a building.

When they entered, it was filled with people dressed elegantly who chatted as an orchestra played.

"I hope you know how to waltz." Tea looked at Seto and nodded. He smirked. "Good, wait here for a moment." He disappeared into the crowd and she stood there awkwardly. Two men offered her some sherry which she refused.

Seto soon returned and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her out to a dance floor and put one hand on her waist. Resisting a blush, she put her free hand on his shoulder and the orchestra started to play the song _"Dark Waltz."_

Tea felt surprise flood her as Seto led her into the waltz. It was just like her dream. She came out of her surprise and danced with him.

_We are the lucky ones, _

_we shine like a thousand suns. _

_When all of the color runs together_

He spun her gracefully and all eyes were on them. But she almost felt like she was in her dream and nobody was there except for him and her.

_I'll keep you company _

_in one glorious harmony, _

_waltzing with destiny forever_

Why was she falling for him? She never forgot how cold he had been to her and her friends. Yet...even though they had argued a bit, she was seeing a side of him nobody else know. A romantic, artistic side that stretched far beyond the cold, rich, CEO who only showed any warmth to his little brother.

_Dance me into the night, _

_underneath the moon shining so bright. _

_Turning me into the light_

He spun her doing the instrumental and drew her a bit closer to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked into her ear. His breath was warm and she felt it on her ear and neck. She almost shivered.

"Are you?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"What if I am?" he challenged. So close, too close. Her mind was starting to go numb.

_Time dancers whirling past, _

_I gaze through the looking glass. _

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

She was moved from the slightly uncomfortable position and the two continued dancing as though they had never exchanged one word.

_Sacred geometry, _

_where movement is poetry. _

_Visions of you and me forever_

How was he creeping under her defenses? And how was she creeping under HIS? Although he hid it, she was making him nervous too. How was this happening if all they were doing was an innocent waltz? It's not like it's a passionate tango.

_Dance me into the night, _

_underneath the moon shining so bright. _

_Turning me into the light_

Was it the song that was weakening them both?

_Dance me into the night, _

_underneath the moon shining so bright._

Tea could not think straight. All she could focus on were his blue eyes. They were beautiful. And they did not look so cold for once.

_Let the Dark Waltz begin. _

_Oh, let me wheel, _

_let me spin. _

_Let is take me again._

_Turning me into the light_

He spun her once again and the music stopped. Her heart was beating way too fast to be normal. What now?

She could barely hear the applause of the other guests. They looked in the crowd and she saw something that made the entire moment shatter. The man from her nightmare which had nearly killed her. The man who tried to rape her and said he killed her parents. Him.

All of a sudden, it was too much. Everything around her went black and she fainted.

* * *

**OH! MAJOR cliff hanger. This is getting good. And there is gonna be SO many more conflicts. I hope the date did not suck, I did my best. Await the update.**


	15. What Will One Kiss Hurt?

_**OK, I have something to say...I'VE HIT 200! Thank you all so much. Oh my gosh, I love all of my reviewers and I want to thank you** **guys. I never dreamed that I'd get this far with this fanfic when I first started writing it. Seriously, I did not even think it'd go this far in both chapters and reviews. I'm so happy I did not ruin the date. That really made me feel relieved. Thank you everyone once again. I am gonna try to make this chapter kick ass as celebration.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_What Will One Kiss Hurt?_

Tea gasped and sat up. She looked around furiously.

"Where is he? Where is he?" she asked in panic.

"Where is who?" a familiar voice said. Tea looked to see Seto standing in the doorway, still in his tuxedo from their date. "What happened? You just passed out into my arms." Tea put a hand to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. But...I saw...I saw..." She shuddered violently at the horrible memory and the dream of the same man, only in a drunken state, pinning her in the alley and trying to rape her and telling her how he was killing Mokuba and Seto.Seto walked over to her and looked her in the eye.

"It's ok, you can tell me." She gulped a bit.

"Remember when I was having those nightmares and I could not wake up?" she asked. He nodded. "Well...when I was screaming, I was dreaming of this terrible man who was beating me and his friend was beating Mokuba."

"That explains why you yelled for Mokuba that night. He and I were wondering about that." Tea nodded and trembled at the memory.

"I said I'd give him anything if he'd let Mokuba, and he did. Then he dragged me into an alley and tried to rape me. And he told me I did not save anybody and Mokuba was dying. And he said he was going to kill you next, just like he killed my parents."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. He suddenly felt like he would do anything just to make her feel better. It was difficult to explain. He pulled her up and into his arms, hugging her tightly against him as though trying to protect her from the world. She immediately accepted the embrace and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm frightened, Seto..." she whispered. "After you and I danced, I looked out to the crowd around us and saw the same man from my dream." Seto softly stroked her hair, just the way he stroked Mokuba's after their parents died and Mokuba cried, and he gently shushed her.

"It's going to be alright. You're going to be fine."

"It's not just me I'm worried about. What if he goes after you or Mokuba?" she asked, her voice trembling, as she looked up to meet his eyes. "I would not be able to handle that." He almost smiled a bit at her and lightly brushed some of her bangs from her eyes.

"Tea, he won't hurt me or Mokuba. I'll make sure of it. And he won't hurt you either."

"How can you-" He put her off by putting his thumb on her mouth. His hand on her cheek and looked at her. She still looked worried and frightened. But not as badly as before. Her skin felt slightly warmer against his skin. She was blushing a bit.

He wanted to kiss her. He really did. But he was afraid. I mean, come on folks. He is SETO KAIBA. Kissing girls was not exactly his forte. DATING girls is not his forte. All he really does is work.

_"I'm getting in too deep..."_ he thought.

_**"But...what would one kiss hurt?"**_a small voice in the back of his mind asked. True, what would it hurt?

_"My dignity? Self-respect? Her? She is going to have to leave sooner or later. It would be inappropriate for her to stay forever. Mokuba was not thinking when he trapped us."_

_**"So? You were not thinking when you agreed to date her. You're half-way in love with her already. It's too late to go back now."**_

_"Unless she leaves. Unless she leaves for Tokyo and I don't see her again. I can fund her to go to New York and then I'll see her on Broadway. She will find someone else and life will move on."_

_**"Do you hear yourself? You have never felt this strongly about a girl before."**_

_"That doesn't matter. If she falls for me and leaves, she'll be heartbroken. She's already gone through enough."_

_**"But one kiss. If you kiss her once, at least you'll have a taste of what you yearn for."**_

_"No, it's too risky. I'm already in too deep. If I go any farther, I won't want to let her go. But that's life. Things come and then they're gone forever when you least expect it. That's what I learned."_

_**"Honestly, Seto Kaiba, you are too stubborn for your own dang good."**_

_"And you are too ANNOYING for your own darn good."_

_**"I'm a damn conscience. What do you expect?"**_

_"You telling me not to do things like drink or smoke?"_

_**"Well, according to the contract, I am also supposed to try and prevent you from losing something good or important by making a stupid choice."**_

_"...what...contract?"_

**_"Long story. Now just kiss her already."_** Seto looked at Tea. She was looking down at her hands. His eyes flew to her mouth. Without any warning, he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

_"Oh my God, what did I do?" _he asked in his mind in panic. Despite the worry, he could not help but feel a type of satisfaction fill him. He also felt what he was afraid of: desire to kiss her again. He pulled back and away from her.

She was blushing and seemed surprised. Why couldn't she be disgusted? Why couldn't she scream at him for doing what he did? Why did he have to kiss her?

"I...I'm sorry. I have to go. Good night." He quickly fled the room and rushed to his own. "What in the hell did I just do?" he asked miserably.

* * *

Yuri trudged into a bar and ordered hard liquor. She sipped it and glared angrily at the counter top.

"Damn that bitch, Tea..." she mumbled. "How dare she kiss my Seto. I'll make her pay."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but do you mean Tea Gardener?" a male voice asked. Yuri turned to see a fairly tall man with graying hair and black eyes and an evil smirk.

"What's it to you?" she demanded.

"I can help you get rid of her. Then, Seto Kaiba will be all yours." Yuri gave a nasty smirk and crossed her arms.

"Keep talking." The mysterious man grinned maniacally.

"Would you mind if Ms. Gardener is physically harmed?" he asked.

"For all I care, you can decapitate the bitch." The man smirked.

"I think you and I are going to get along very well." She smirked and sipped her liquor. _"Perfect, now I will have all I need. The final Gardener, bait, and a stupid slut who will get me to what I need. All is going perfectly."

* * *

_

**_OK, two things. OMG! HE FINALLY KISSED HER! I don't believe it. I really cannot believe it. I thought it would never happen. AMAZING! _**

**_But now, Yuri is back and...SHE TEAMED UP WITH THE MURDERER! (Faints) X.X_**

_**(Mokuba) Kay! Oh darn. (Pokes me) Kay-chan, wake up. Nii-sama**, **Ms. Kay fainted.**_

**_(Seto) She did? Why?_**

**_(Mokuba) The fanfic._**

**_(Seto) I should have known. Well, because the Nintendo Queen is unconscious, Mokuba and I will close this fanfic._**

**_(Mokuba) Pleeeeease review. (Cute face) it would make us happy._**

**_(Seto) And please don't flame or Kay will be very sad and then Mokuba will be really sad and I'm stuck dealing with the two of them being depressed._**

**_(Mokuba) Domo-arigato. _**

**_(Me) (Wakes up) Ugh, what'd I miss?_**


	16. What Do I Do?

**_Wow, so many people liked the last chapter. I'm glad to know that. I am going to answer one review question. "Is Tea gonna die to save Seto and Mokuba?" The answer is, no. I do not plan to kill Tea off and I highly doubt I will. It does not go well with the idea I have for the way to end this fanfic. And the ending is a long way off. I dunno if that's good or bad for you guys, but it gives me something to do._**

_**This chapter goes out to my best friend, Alex. Or Lex-chan, my new nickname for her. I'm so glad you like my fanfic even though you're not a real big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh so I'm updating for you. Enjoy it.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"_What Do I Do?"_

Seto drove to Kaiba Corp. Since that survey of Mokuba's was not true, he could safely return to work. He walked to his office and immediately starting working on his project which was abandoned in chapter ten, when Tea and Mokuba ate their pancakes too fast.

Seto growled in frustration. The last thing he needed right now was to think of Tea Gardener. Damn, he was doing it again. He was losing it.

"Why did I kiss her?" he snapped, angry with himself for making that stupid mistake. "She has to go...soon." He shook his head. "Or I'll never be back to normal."

And yet, he already could see Mokuba's reaction:

"WHAT? Tea has to go? But why Seto?"

"Because, she has her family in Tokyo. It's not right for her to stay. I'll fund her trip and for her to go to New York. End of discussion." Mokuba's jaw would drop.

"But I thought you liked her."

"Which is why she's leaving."

"WHAT?"

"Drop it Mokuba."

Seto groaned at the thought. This was not going to be an easy thing to do. WHY did he have to fall for TEA GARDENER of all the people on this planet?

_**"Shall I list the ways?"**_

_"Not you again."_

_**"That's right, sweetie. It's me. Your ever lovable conscious."**_ (Yup, conscious is a female voice because...I say so. And what the authoress says goes)

_"Lovable is not the word I'd use."_

**_"Aw, I know you love me. Anyway. Why do you like Tea? OK, here's a list:_**

_**1. She's bold**_

_**2. She stood up to you, Seto Kaiba**_

_**3. She's a very determined and dedicated person.**_

_**4. A loyal, understanding girl**_

_**5. Smart**_

_**6. Pretty**_

_**7. Caring**_

_**8. Loving**_

_**Need I go on?"**_

_"I beg you not to."_

**_"Do you finally agree?"_**

_"NO! I'm not so weak that I will fall to an annoying voice. I can easily contradict every single thing you listed."_

_**"Ah, but you did not, did you?"**_

_"...shut up."_

_**"Admit it, you are falling in love with her."**_

_"I would never admit such a preposterous thing."_

_**"Honestly, Seto Kaiba. You are a genius but you are so STUPID."**_

_"Beg your pardon?"_

_**"You heard me. I can't stop you from doing anything, but I must warn you that you are making a big mistake."**_

_"It doesn't freaking matter. So just shut up and leave me to my work."_

_**"Pfft, work. THAT'S your love in life, it seems. It's all you will do in life at this rate."**_

_"..."_

Seto stared at the laptop screen and buried his face in his hands.

"What do I do?" he muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Tea laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She moaned sadly and lightly touched her mouth. She remembered the quick and awkward kiss Seto had given to her. She wondered if it had been a dream.

He had pulled away so fast and seemed to regret it. She had been dazed by it. What was she supposed to do? I mean, he just randomly brushed lips with hers. It shocked her. It's shock anybody, right?

"Maybe I should go to Tokyo..." she muttered. "Get away from Domino. It may be for the best."

**_"Are you sure you wanna do that, Tea?"_**

_"It's probably the smartest thing to do. He obviously is not interested in me. That kiss was a mistake, it's very clear that's all it was."_

_**"How much you wanna bet it was Kaiba's first kiss? A first kiss is not a mistake."**_

_"For your information, it was my first kiss too. So I guess it was a mistake for both of us and a waste. I always dreamed my first kiss would be...would be..."_

_**"Perfect? Well face it, hon, life isn't perfect. You can't expect love to be perfect either. Those movies and novels are sweet and all, but in real life they are pretty much bull crap. Love does not work like that. You have to make it happen or it won't come at all."**_

_"Wait, who said anything about love? I don't love Kaiba."_

_**"Yet."**_

_"What's that supposed to mean? I only have a mild crush on him. Nothing that won't fade in time."_

_**"Oh my God, you are just as stubborn as he is**_.**_ Tea, like it or not, you and him are falling in love with one another."_**

_"WHAT? That can't be! How could I like that jerk?"_

_**"Shall I list the ways?**_

_**1. He's romantic**_

_**2. He's artistic**_

_**3. His warm heart under the icy exterior makes you swoon**_

_**4. Those blue eyes are deeper than the sea and are so beautiful**_

_**5. He is a determined and very strong person**_

_**6. When he cares about something, he protects it at all costs**_

_**7. Very handsome**_

_**8. He kisses like a pro."**_

_"I only brushed lips with him!"_

_**"So?"**_

_"..."_

_**"Point is, you're gonna fall in love with him. If you leave now, you're only hurting yourself, Mokuba, and Seto."**_

_"Wrong. I'll be doing all us a favor."_

_**"UGH! You annoying teenagers never listen to your freaking consciences. Screw this. I'm going to watch Family Guy."**_

_"...ok, that was random."_

Tea groaned in frustration.

"What do I do?"

* * *

**_There you have it folks. Tea and Seto are wondering where in the hell do they go from here. I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing and frankly, so am I. I have an idea as to where I want to go with this fanfic, but the details are a little blurred. Well, hopefully I'll have more inspiration tomorrow or the next day. Fridays and Saturdays are usually my better days of the week. Arivadetchi._ **


	17. One Last Day, One Last Kiss

**Holy cow, I've been dealing with writers block and I've been addicted to fanart-central lately, hence my lack of updating.** **So I hope you enjoy the next update. ALSO, I have a note. Within a few chapters, this fic is probably going to be rated M because of adult situations. Just thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_One Last Day, One Last Kiss_

_"I need to clear my head..." _Tea thought, putting on her jacket. She decided to go to her apartment to see what was left of it. The door was still unlocked and she noticed some of her stuff was missing, but a good amount was still there.

She lifted a loose board on her bed and found her money and bank account information was all safe. She took it and packed her suitcase with all of her personal belongings and her clothes. It was decided, she would leave for Tokyo in two days.

It might take a full day to explain to Mokuba why she was leaving. Tea took her stuff and finally locked the door to her apartment and left a letter to her landlord. She took the suitcase back to the mansion and sighed.

"Hey Tea, what'cha doing?" Mokuba asked cutely.

"I was going to go to the arcade."

"Ooh, really? I'll go with you. Maybe we can convince Seto to come too."

"Actually, why don't you and I go alone, Mokuba? We can just hang out."

"Ah, ok." Tea smiled. She wanted to burst into tears. They went into the limo and were silent. They soon came to the arcade and Tea practically ran for the DDR game. If ANYTHING could help her clear her head at this point, it was DDR.

She jumped for the next round of it and went on Heavy and chose the song "Sandstorm." Mokuba was playing some shooting games nearby. For about half an hour, Tea played DDR until her bones and muscles ached. She got off the stage and played with Mokuba for a while.

Judging by his smile, he ad no clue she was planning on leaving the next morning.

_"One more day here in Domino...I need to make it fun..."

* * *

_

_**The Night**_

Seto had just explained to Mokuba Tea was leaving after she told him. Tea was asleep and Mokuba was in complete shock. He tried to convince Seto to let him see Tea, but Seto told him firmly no and that Tea was very tired.

"Why is she leaving? I thought she was going to be your new girlfriend." Seto resisted blushing.

"No, Mokuba, she's not. She was only here to help with your little 'survey.' But now I know the survey was a lie and she wants to go to her aunt. It's better this way."

"But...but..."

"No buts, Mokuba, now go to bed."

"Seto..."

"Go to bed, Mokuba. The conversation is closed." Mokuba sighed and hung his head in defeat. He dragged himself to his room.

"No wonder Tea didn't want to bring Seto today...she's leaving..." he mumbled. Mokuba got out his phone and dialed the number to Ishizu.

"Hello?" a male voice answered on the other line.

"Hi, is Ishizu there?" Mokuba asked sadly.

"Yeah. Hold on for a moment."

"Ok..."

"This is Ishizu," a female voice said.

"She's leaving?" Mokuba cried.

"Mokuba? That you? Who's leaving?"

"Tea is. She's moving to Tokyo."

"What?"

"Yeah, and Seto won't try to get her back. What do I do?" he cried desperately. Ishizu bit her lip.

"I don't know. Why is she moving?"

"Her parents died and her aunt and uncle live in Tokyo. She has no family here in Domino."

"Oh no...and she can't live with you guys?"

"I already offered that, but she said no. When I asked her why she would not answer."

"Oh Mokuba...I really don't know what to tell you." Mokuba sighed.

"I was afraid of that...oh well. Thank you so much for your help, Ishizu. I guess it wasn't good enough in the end."

"Bye Mokuba."

"Bye..." Mokuba hung up then crawled into his bed.

Seto was in his room, typing on the computer. What else was new? Tea had told him she was leaving tomorrow. He promised to pay for her trip. When she tried to protest, he insisted and then told her to get a good night sleep and left her.

He would not stay near her for too long. He might kiss her again. But tomorrow, he may kiss her once more before she was gone forever. Maybe...

He sighed and finished his work, then took a shower and went to bed. It was a very restless night sleep for all three of them.

* * *

**The Next Morning **

It was a rainy day. Tea, Seto, and Mokuba were at the train station. To their bad luck, it was one outside for the most part. (I know that probably isn't real, but I just feel like doing it this way) Tea hugged Mokuba, tears in her eyes.

"Promise you'll call everyday?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll call and e-mail you." Mokuba pulled away from her and wiped his eyes. Tea bowed to Seto. "Bye Seto." He nodded to her.

"Bye Tea." She picked up her bag and walked away. Mokuba and Seto walked back to the limo and Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Tea left her purse!" he cried, holding it up. Seto snatched it.

"Wait here, I'll give it back to her." He took off running and cursed himself for getting soaked in the heavy rain. Tea was about to board the train. "GARDENER!" he yelled, she stopped and turned around.

"Seto?" He ran up to her.

"You left your purse in the limo."

"Oh, thank you." She took the purse. "Well, bye I guess."

"Tea." She turned and he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. This time, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This could be the last time she'd ever get the opportunity to kiss him again and she was not gonna lose it.

Lord knows how long they kissed. But by the time they finally decided to breathe, rain had completely soaked them. Tea could not tell if all of the water on her face was the rain or her tears. She knew her lips were red and they felt sore, but she could not care less. He cupped her face.

"It's for the best..." he said softly. She nodded.

"I know." He kissed her one more time, then let her go. He watched the train pull out of the station, and he watched her go until she was finally gone.

And he looked out her window after him, until he disappeared from view and then she bit her lip to hold back the tears she so wanted to lose.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I wanted to cry at this part. I was writing a moment that was supposed to be sad (and it was to me because I pictured the moment in my head as though it were an episode) and I'm listening to a slow, sad song. BAD COMBINATION. I really hope you liked it.**


	18. Memories

**I was inspired by one of my favorite songs to write this chapter. It's "Memories" by Within Temptation. I thought it could not be more perfect for Seto and Tea after she leaves. Man, some of you were freaking out, thinking I was ending the fic. I'm not, as the update proves. This fanfic wo't be over for a long, long, long, long (Five hours later) long, long, long, long time.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Memories_

Tea stared out the window at the grouchy gray sky. The rain continued to fall heavily. She was still wet from her kiss with Seto. Her lips were still sore and she knew her lip gloss was smeared so it was obvious she had kissed someone. It was so fresh in her mind.

His lips felt so firm and demanding against her own and gave them a feeling of being bruised, but contained a feeling of love. His blue eyes staring into hers actually looked sad to see her go. His throaty voice telling her it was for the best, not too convincing but true.

Her heart beat faster thinking about it. She'd been staring out the window for twenty minutes. In that time, she could have been back at the mansion by now. Ugh, why was she still thinking about it. Tea put on her headphones and turned on the radio. She flipped around the stations and found one playing a familiar song.

Seto entered his room and tried his hair with a towel. He looked in the mirror and saw lip gloss smeared all over his mouth. He wiped it off and sat down on his bed.

All he could think of was her. How beautiful she looked when he had kissed her. The way her blue eyes stared at him, tears forming in them and ripping his heart in two. The softness of her face in his hands. He would never forget that moment with her, no matter how hard he may try to.

He turned on the radio and flipped through the stations til he found a good song.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why _

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears  
Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way to give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

And finally, they both cried. (Yes, Seto friggin cried. Deal with it.) Apart from each other, yet completely together, they cried for each other.

"I do love her..."

"I do love him..."

All they could think about was that song and of the words they had just whispered. But it was too late at this point. Tea almost did not notice the shadow that loomed over her. When she looked up, she met a pair of cold black eyes which made her heart stop beating in her chest.

And evil smile filled her eyes.

"Hello, Tea." Fear filled her heart and mind. It was him...

* * *

**OMG! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I think it's my worst cliffhanger yet...you guys probably wanna bite my head off. If you do, tell me. I wanna count how many of you wanna bite my head off. Stay tuned and please review so I can end my angst and update. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE! Now for a skit me and my friend came up with for comic relief. (This could take a while) My friend Maria and I wrote it out of hyperness and boredom. I did the beginning, she did the middle, I did the last line.**

**(Kay) ...I WANNA EAT SKITTLES! **_(Falls to floor)_** Hi floor, MAKE ME A SANDWICH! A pickle sandwich!**

**(Seto) Kay, either you've been watching Invader Zim or you've been** **eating sugar, which is it?**

**(Kay) BOTH! **_(Jumps on his back_)** Let's go to my room, pig.**

**(Seto) WTF? I'm not a pig.**

**(Kay) **_(Puts a pig nose and pig ears on Seto and grins in a hyper way) _**Now you're a pig, YOU'RE MY PIG.**

_(Enter Mokuba who just heard "YOU'RE MY PIG")_

**(Mokuba) Uh...am I interrupting****something, Seto?**

**(Seto) NO! _(Yells "No" repeatedly)_**

**(Mokuba) Right, I'll leave you two alone. **_(Smirks)_

_(Exit Mokuba...temporarily)_

**(Seto) NO!**

**(Kay) Yay! **

**(Seto) **_(Mumbles something about killing)_

**(Kay) You wanna kill me?**

**(Seto) Not you. And can you get off me?**

**(Kay) Ohh...ok, and don't kill Mokuba either. He's cute. He's my little pet bunny rabbit.**

**(Seto) **_(Sighs)_

_(Enter Mokuba again)_

**(Mokuba) I'm your pet what?**

**(Kay) **_(Jumps off Seto's back and puts bunny eats on Mokuba) _**You're almost as cute as Momiji. OOH! Momiji!** _(Whistles) _**Here doggy!**

_(Enter Joey in dog suit walking on all fours)_

**(Seto)** _(Takes a million photos and sells em on e-bay and posts the rest everywhere imaginable)_

**(Joey) Why me?**

**(Kay) Because I said so, and I'm the authoress. **_(Gets on his back as if he's a horse)_** Giddy-up!**

**(Joey) I'm not a horse.**

**(Kay) I don't care, GO TO THE LAND OF CHOCOLATE!**

**(Joey) Ooh, chocolate.**

_(Exit Kay and Joey)_

**(Seto and Mokuba)****O-O **_(Sweatdrop)_

**(Mokuba) ...Seto? Did your girlfriend just announce she's gonna cheat on you?**

**(Seto) SHE'S NOT GONNA CHEAT ON ME...wait, I mean...SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.**

**(Mokuba) Sure...**

**(Seto) SHE'S NOT!**

**(Kay) **_("Magically" appears behind Seto) _**Did you just call meh your girlfriend.**

**(Seto) –**

**(Kay) Yes? YAY! **_(Hugs him) _**All the long lonely nights have been worth it.**

**(Seto) God damn it...**

**Yeah...we were bored. Well, I hope it cheered you up. I know it cheered me up. In my own little world, Seto is mine (I wish) but in my fanfic, he's Tea's. Yay for her. Ok, I'll shut up now. **


	19. Seto, something is wrong with Tea

**I was inspired for the next chappie by reading number seventeen. Be happy, everyone. And yesterday was my Stepdad's b-day, YAY. Happy birthday to Mr. Mario (for some reason I still call him that. I'm weird) Enjoy. It's another short chapter, but I think you'll like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_Seto, something is wrong with Tea!"_

It's been two days since Tea left Domino. Seto was working hard, as usual. Mokuba spent a lot of his time near a phone, awaiting her call, and the rest of his time on the computer searching for an e-mail. On the second day, he started freaking out, but only slightly.

"Seto, Tea has not called or e-mailed me yet. Something must be wrong."

"Mokuba, it's only been two days. I'm sure she's tire dafter her trip, give her another day or two, I'm sure she'll call."

"Seto, Tea would call us to tell us she's safe, something is wrong with her. She's not answering her cell phone."

"Wait, you called her cell phone? How did you get her number?" he asked.

"I got it from Ishizu who got it from Yugi."

"...terrific."

"And she's not answering. I called three times today."

"Mokuba..."

"She left an address. Please, can we go to her aunt and uncle's house just to see if she is safe? I KNOW you care too."

"Mokuba-"

"PLEASE SETO!" Mokuba begged getting on his knees, giving him the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Seto groaned as Mokuba begged.

"OK, OK, we'll go." Mokuba's pleading expression immediately formed into a wide grin.

"Yay! You're the best Seto." mokuba hugged him and Seto sighed.

"You'd think, by now, I'd be immune to that puppy dog face..." he muttered. Within a half hour, both packed their suitcases for the three day trip. Mokuba practically bounced like a kangaroo and tigger combined.

"Roland, to the train station, please." Seto slid into the car and closed the door behind him. So much for that being his last time with Tea.

"Yes, Mr. Mokuba." Roland drove off. Mokuba hummed a bit to himself and they listened to some random songs on the radio. _Warriors, Here we Stand, _and_ The Reason._ "Here we are."

"Thanks Roland." Mokuba hopped out of the car and Seto followed. They both purchased train tickets and boarded the next train. The scenery whipped by outside their window. At least ten waiters and waitresses tried to bring them something, seriously annoying Seto.

"I can't wait to see Tea again."

"You just saw her two days ago."

"I know...but without her it's so quiet in the mansion. With you always working, it was nice to have her around to keep me company."

"You never complained about my work before."

"No, I'm not complaining, honest. It was just nice to have someone around the mansion while you were gone other than the servants." Seto frowned as Mokuba fidgeted, trying to choose his words carefully.

After an hour and a half, the train finally stopped at its station. Seto and Mokuba dealt with their junk and called for a cab. It took a while, but they finally drove up to a very pretty two story house with a well kept garden in a small, humble neighborhood.

"Thanks!" Mokuba said to the taxi driver as he exited. Seto payed the man and followed Mokuba.

"Why didn't we find a hotel before coming here?" Seto asked, annoyed.

"Tea comes first." Seto rolled his eyes. Mokuba rang the doorbell. It took a moment, but a plump woman with mouse brown hair that was starting to gray and the warmest silver eyes you could imagine opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Mokuba. We were wondering if Tea was home." The woman blinked.

"Tea? Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. Tea lives in Domino. I got a call from her saying she is staying in Domino." Seto's eyes widened.

'That's not possible. She left for Tokyo two days ago. I paid for her trip."

"But, two days ago I received a call from Tea saying she found residence in Domino. She sounded a bit strange, like she had a sore throat." Seto's face was pretty much white at this point.

"Thank you, ma'am. We must have made a mistake."

"Of course." Seto bowed and bit and led Mokuba away.

"Seto, Tea's in trouble. I know it."

"Yeah, we gotta find her. If we can get back to Domino right now I can probably track her down using her cell phone. I would imagine, wherever she is, she has that phone. And if she was kidnapped, the culprit would have to use that phone to get a hold of her aunt."

"Too true." Seto called another taxi and they were back in Domino and at Kaiba Corporation in about two hours.

_"Dear God, please let her be ok."

* * *

_

**Wow, I must be killing you all with these cliffhangers. TEA, IN TROUBLE, AH! And now for your amusement, a requested story I came up with for the amusement of my friends.**

**(Amanda) Kay, you and Alex are the only ones who don't have boyfriends.**

**(Alex) HEY, I don't want one.**

**(Amanda) But Kay does.**

**(Kay) Says who?**

**(Amanda) ME!**

**(Kay) **_(Sweatdrop)_ **Oh brother...**

**(Kristen) I hear virtual pets can make love matches and if the pets are matches, so are the owners.**

**(Kay) **_(Looks at pet) _**K-3?**

**(Amanda) Yeah. When I hooked up my pet, Manda-Panda, and Jounouchi's pet, they loved each other. **

**(Kristen) And When I hooked up my little BB and Yugi's U2, they were so cute together.**

**(Kay) Alright, I get the point.**

**(Amanda) Good.**

**(Kay) So now we're going on a montage where we connect my pet with a bunch of male pets, right?**

**(Kristen, Amanda, and Alex) RIGHT!**

**(Kay) I hate my life...**

**Later...**

**(Amanda) O.O NOBODY was a match?**

**(Kay) Well that was a waste of my life.**

**(Amanda) No, I will not give up. **_(Looks around)_ **How about Kaiba? **

**(Kay) ...I ate him.**

**(Amanda) Sounds like a match. KAIBA!**

**(Kay) I hate where this is going.**

**(Amanda) Kaiba, do you have a virtual pet?**

**(Seto) ...yeah, why?**

**(Amanda) We want to see if your pet's compatible with Kay's.**

**(Seto) ...why?**

**(Amanda) BECAUSE! **_(Takes his pet and plugs it into Kay's pet) _**Ok.**

**(Kay) Watch they're gonna hate each other.**

**(Pets) Beep...beep...**

**(Kay) Look, my pet is making the first move, just like I friggin did, asking this idiot for a pencil.**

**(Alex) Yeah...that did not go well.**

**(Kay) His fangirls tried to kill me. And he just sits there. Asshole.**

**(Seto) **_(Glares then looks at pets)_ **Wait a minute. Is that...a heart?**

**(Kay) NO! It's gotta be a fist or something like that.** _(Looks at pets)_ **Oh...my...**

**(Seto) That's...a lot of hearts...**

**(Kay) Holy crap...**

**(Seto and Kay) OUR PETS ARE LOVERS?**

**(Amanda) Wow...and I was sorta kidding when I suggested we connect their pets.**

**(Kristen) You were?**

**(Amanda) Well I did not think the pets would actually be compatible.**

**(Kristen) **_(Looks at pets) _**So many hearts.**

**(Kay) No. Damn. Way.**

**(Seto) That's my line.**

**(Kay) **_(Takes her pet) _**Amanda, I'm gonna kill you. **_(Leaves) _**K-3...you have REALLY good taste. **_(Smirks)_

**Hey, random script again. I hope you liked it. Meh friend Ki-Chan asked me about it so I thought "What the Hell? I'll put it in for more comic relief."**


	20. Believe in Your Dreams

**Hi everyone. Well since you all wanna bite my head off for my series of cliffhangers, I'll update. You really should thank my best friend, Alex. I couldn't think of what to write next and she inspired this chapter. Enjoy. I must warn you, this will be another short cliffhanger. I have chapter twenty one all planned out so please bear with me.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

_Believe in Your Dreams_

Seto spent hours and hours searching for her. He typed quickly and diligently, faithfully continuing his search. He barely ate or drank anything and did not sleep. After the second day, he was asleep at his computer.

_"SETO!" a voice screamed. He turned to see a building, an apartment building._

_Seto hesitantly entered it and looked around. There did not seem to be anything unusual about it. However, he came to one floor where a door was open. He saw the door number._

_216_

_Inside, there was a man wearing a black cloak. He was pinning someone to a wall. When Seto got closer, he realized it was Tea. She was thrashing in the man's grip, trying to escape but failing._

_"Seto...help..." she begged, looking at him with desperate eyes. The cloaked man disappeared and so did the room. Only him and her were there. She stepped towards him then fell forward, eyes blank and soulless._

_Seto caught her in his arms and saw a bloody hole in her back from a gun. She laid there in his arms, dead. He stared in horror._

_"No...it can't be..."_

"NO!" Seto opened his eyes and looked up at his computer monitor, cold sweat on his forehead. He was breathing heavilly. "Thank God, it was just a dream." Seto shook it off. "I have to keep looking..."

But something prevented him from typing. He wondered, where had Tea lived before? He typed that in and found the same apartment building from his dream.

"It can't be." Seto wrote down the address, changed clothes, grabbed hold of a gun and hid it in his coat just in case and left the mansion without a word. _"Normally I don't believe in all that dream crap, but this is too much of a coincidence. I need to find Tea, before it's too late. And if that idiot who kidnapped her is holding her captive in her old house, he is going to regret it with every fiber of his being."

* * *

_

**I know, I know. Another cliffhanger and you all are ready to steal Seto's gun and shoot me. I SWEAR, the next chapter will be longer and it will satisfy all of you. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm just asking for about ten reviews and I'll update. So if you want to end the suspense, REVIEW! YAY! Reviews always make things better.**


	21. Busted

**YAY! I got three hundred reviews. Omg, I never thought this day would come. I gotta make a speech. **_(Pulls out VERY long scroll)_** I'd like to thank all of my wonderful fans for believing in me and encouraging me to keep going. I love you guys so much, I don't know where I'd be without you. And I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Ok, you read the update, I'll go cry out of joy.**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I kept running out of ways to word it. Thank Alex, she kept pushing me to update. She inspired a couple of these chapters. Isn't she special? YAY ALEX! OK, I hope you enjoy the update. I tried to make it longer than the other chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Busted_

"AGH!" Tea yelled in pain as she felt a sharp pain across her lower back. Another whack hit her. She yelped in pain. How did this happen? Her arms and legs trembled and were covered with dark bruises all over her delicate, pale skin.

"What did I tell you about screaming?" the deep voice behind her snarled. She trembled more. For the past three days, this man had blindfolded her, tied her up and tried to rape her. And every time he tried, she would scream and he would beat her mercilessly with a whip until she lay on the ground, curled in a ball, unable to even cry.

Then he would leave her on the floor all night. She was too scared to cry when she did not need to make noise for she feared his whip would find her soft skin once again.

_"It's just like my nightmares..."_ she thought weakly. _"Only real...and Seto is not here to save me..."_

"Alright, brat. Today screaming won't save you." Horror filled her blood, icing her entire body. She felt his rough hands grab hold of her and pin her to the wall. She shrieked but his rough mouth, disgusting with the taste of alcohol, violently pressed to her lips. She tried so hard not to throw up in the sheer disgust the came to her.

As the offender wrecked painful homage to her delicate lips, his hands started tugging at her thin, cotton blouse, covered with dirt from the past three days she had been thrown to the floor.

Tea had been dragged all over Domino, to bars, abandoned buildings, and alleys. She had watched her offender guzzled numerous alcoholic beverages, try to strip her in the allies, and beat her in the abandoned buildings. And one day ago, that bitch from the Kaiba mansion was at the bar, laughing and flirting and sharing drinks with the rapist.

Then she looked at Tea and kicked her with the nastiest smirk imaginable. And her voice cut through her like a knife.

"Now you won't be in my way with Seto anymore, slut."

Yuri, the rapist, they had teamed up. How else would he know when she was leaving Domino? But did it really matter now?

Tea winced as she felt him rip through the material of her shirt and went for her jeans. No, this was not right. But she could not do anything from here. She was doomed. He would get the one thing she had left. Her innocence. Her virginity.

He would rob it all from her. He already stole her life. Her parents. Her chance at her one love in life. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

_"God, please help me. Save me, somebody...anybody..."_

The predator smirked evilly.

"Keep praying, beautiful. There's no God to help you. There's nobody. You're all alone." She squeezed her eyes shut. Her hopes were fading...fast.

_

* * *

_

**With Seto**

He stormed towards the apartment building. This was ridiculous. Why was he doing this? He should not go off a dream, he should actually be searching for her. He entered the building and went to the floor and looked at the room numbers.

"214, 215, 216!" he said. He patted the gun in his coat and then opened the door to the apartment, only to see Tea pinned against the wall with a man pressed roughly against her, his hand over her mouth and his mouth at her neck.

Her eyes widened when she saw him and pleaded for help. He stared coldly at that man.

How dare he touch her. How dare he rip off her shirt. How dare he bruise her soft, delicate skin. Seto pulled out his gun, crept over to the man, and put it to his head.

"Get away from her..." he said in the iciest tone imaginable. "Now." The predator slowly backed away from Tea and she fell to the floor, panting and trembling. Seto followed the rapist, never letting his gun move away from the man's heart, though he doubted there was one to shoot. "You do know you are going to die here, aren't you?" Seto asked coldly.

"Oh really?" Seto slightly tightened the grip on the trigger, to the point where the slightest pressure would set it off.

"I suggest you run. But by God, you are going to burn in Hell and I'll see to it." The murderer glared.

"No you won't." Seto pulled the trigger and the noise filled their ears. The murderer narrowly dodged the shot and ran out of the room. Seto growled in frustration but threw down the gun and walked over to Tea. He had to admit, it was a bit awkward since she was only in a pretty revealing tank top and bra. (The cotton shirt she was wearing before was sorta see-through, so she wore a tank top under it)

He untied the binds around her and she collapsed into his arms.

"Seto." He hugged her, never more grateful to have somebody in his arms.

"God Tea, I should have never let you go."

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Seto, please don't blame yourself." He stroked her soft auburn hair soothingly.

"Alright." A loud shot was heard and Tea felt a sharp pain in his right arm. She grasped it and felt warm blood against her hand.

"Tea!" Seto gasped. They looked to see her predator smirking wickedly at them, aiming Seto's discarded gun at her heart.

"And here is where your useless lives end. Kaiba, you can blame your little whore of a maid, Yuri, for everything. She spilled about Tea's whereabouts and when she was leaving for Tokyo. Of course, you'll never get the chance." Seto glared darkly.

"Yuri...that damn bitch..."

"You're a little late, Kaiba. First I'll kill off your little slut, then you. I guess it will be a happy ending, two lovers die together, just like Romeo and Juliet. Bye now." He pulled the trigger and Seto pushed Tea out of the way and wound of receiving the shot.

"SETO!" Tea yelled. He fell into her arms. She cradled him, tears forming in her eyes. "Seto, Seto I'm begging you, say something," she begged, "please don't be dead. I can't lose you too." He stared at her. Tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tea..." he said softly. She bit her lip. His hand found her way to her cheek. "It's ok..." Rage filled tea. She glared up at the murderer, fires of hatred in her eyes.

"YOU!" she snarled, standing, taking care to set Seto down gently. She moved so quickly, the murderer almost couldn't see it coming.

A punch, a kick, and a shattering sound like glass. The murderer fell to the ground, his nose bleeding and three teeth knocked out and his groin racked. Tea glared down at him.

"Damn you."

The sound of sirens was heard outside. The police and the ambulance pulled up. Tea helped Seto out of the room as the police ran in. There was a bloody hole in his chest. She could not tell if it was at a spot deadly or one she could survive. She prayed she would make it.

She rode in the ambulance with him, clutching his hand and cursing herself for everything. He had saved her, but she could not save him. They arrived outside the hospital and pushed Seto into the emergency room. Tea sat down, still as a statue.

She called Mokuba, who was so happy to know she was ok, and told him what was going on and said he should stay home. She promised to call as soon as there was news.

Time passed by, creepingly slow. Tea combed through her soft brown hair anxiously. She prayed three times to God, please let him be ok.

The doctors shook their heads. He had lost a lost of blood. It seemed like he wouldn't make it. Tea looked up when a doctor came out.

"Is he ok?" she asked. The doctor sighed.

"He lost a lot of blood, miss. Right now it seems like it could go either way. We recommend you go home, get some sleep while we keep him here."

"Can't I stay?" she asked.

"You can, but there are no real places to sleep and you cannot be in the same room as him. Come back first thing tomorrow and we'll wait and see." Tea sighed and nodded.

She dialed the number to the Kaiba mansion. After one ring, Mokuba picked up.

"Hello? Tea? What's going on?" the little boy asked anxiously.

"The doctor says it can go either way. He told me to go home and get some sleep."

"I'll send the limo for you, Tea."

"Mokuba, please come with the limo. I found out that slut, Yuri, is the reason I was kidnapped. I don't want you to be near her."

"WHAT?"

"I know. Please, just come."

"OK." They both hung up and Tea waited outside the hospital for Mokuba. Soon, a jet black limo pulled up. Mokuba jumped out of the car and hugged her.

"TEA! I'm so glad you're safe." She hugged him back.

"Yeah. I wish Seto was too." Mokuba nodded sadly.

"What are we going to do about Yuri?" he asked. Tea thought for a moment then smirked.

"Is she at the mansion?"

"Yeah." Tea's smirk grew wider.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yuri was laughing evilly as she laid on Seto's bed, acting like she owned it.

"One day, my dear Seto, you'll be right here with me. And I'll show you a good time. Now that little whore is out of the way."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yuri sprang up and saw Tea glaring at her.

"YOU?" you yelled.

"That's right. And it's not just me." Two policemen ran into the room and handcuffed her.

"You can't do this to me."

"Actually, I can. See, after your little friend spilled that YOU helped him get me, that was all the proof I needed. While they were dragging him away, he was blaming it all on you." Yuri glared as they pulled her out of the room.

"I'll get you for this." Tea smirked.

"Right. Have fun in jail where you belong, bitch." Mokuba smiled and hugged Tea.

"Yay, she's gone." Tea smiled, but then she looked around Seto's room and her smile faded, as did Mokuba's.

The two were too worried to do anything, so they put on their pajamas, crawled into a bed, and fell asleep hugging one another, kinda like a brother and sister when they're scared from nightmares. And this was how they remained all night.

* * *

**I'm terrible for these cliffhangers, but at least Seto saved Tea. NO! He is NOT gonna die, ok? So I don't want a million of you screaming at me that I killed him off, because he is not dead and he's not gonna die. Please review me as nicely as you did the last chapter, and there will be an update soon. **


	22. His Angel of Mercy

**Huzzah, I am back to grace you all with an update. **_(Cheering and clapping is heard) _**Thank you, thank you. I thank you all for my lovely reviews and I thank you all for not ganging up on me and killing me for yet another cliffie last chapter. Now, many of you asked about Yuri...and I want a long fanfic...so MAYBE I'll bring her back, MAYBE. We'll see. **_(Evil smirk)_** Well, anyway, enjoy the update.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_His Angel of Mercy_

Tea's blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Mokuba was asleep next to her, curled up in a little ball and breathing softly. Stains of tears were on his face and she knew there were tear stains on her own face as well. She had hoped last night had been a bad dream: but it was real. Seto was really in the hospital, suffering the wound of a gun shot. And it was her fault.

She bit her lips to prevent herself from crying and waking Mokuba up. Gently, she stroked his unruly black hair like a mother does to comfort her child when they've had a bad dream. If only her mother was there: she'd know how to handle this situation.

After a while, Mokuba woke up as well. He looked up at Tea with slightly hopeful eyes, as though praying last night was only a dream and she would tell him it was. But she did not deceive him: she shook her head slowly, saddened expression taking over her features. The hope from Mokuba's eyes faded and he sighed sadly.

"It'll be ok..." she said softly. "Yuri and that criminal are gone...and Seto will be ok." Mokuba looked up at her.

"You called him Seto."

"Oh, I'm..."

"Tea, do you love my brother?" he asked. She looked at him, a surprised expression on her face. He looked up at her with those innocent, hopeful blue/gray eyes. Could she tell him? If she said yes...

"Yes..." she said softly. "But...what use is it, Mokuba?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, fear and sadness in his face.

"He and I are from two different worlds. How long can infatuation last? Will he drop me cold? Grow tired of me?"

"Tea, how could he grow tired of you? Seto is not like that."

"I haven't forgotten how he treated me and my friends before."

"Did he really hurt your feelings that badly?" Mokuba asked softly.

"The memories hurt." She got out of the bed and went to her closet and pulled out an outfit. "I'm going to the hospital to check on him. Are you coming?"

"Yeah...just let me go and get ready."

"Alright." Mokuba ran out of the room and Tea stared at the clothes in her hands and sighed then went to clean up and change.

* * *

Tea and Mokuba entered the hospital and a Nurse took them to the room. They waited a few minutes before the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Tea asked.

"Well no organs were hit and he hasn't lost too much blood, but he still isn't conscious. We are not really sure what's wrong. He's still alive but it's like he's in a coma except it's reported he's talking in his sleep."

"Can we go see him?" Tea asked. The doctor nodded.

"But only for a few minutes." Mokuba and Tea entered the room. Seto was lying on the hospital bed, wires all around him and his eyes closed. He was barely moving, indicating his breaths were small.

"Seto." Mokuba went over to his brother's side. Tea followed Mokuba. "Don't worry, big brother, it'll be ok. We're here for you." Tea nodded.

"Mokuba is right." Mokuba hugged Seto. Tea pat Mokuba's head and lightly stroked Seto's bangs, a distant look in her eyes. Her soft fingers tips brushed the side of his face and his jaw.

The two stayed in the room with Seto for as long as the doctor allowed. Before they left, Mokuba handed the doctor a sheet of paper.

"Can you hang this up somewhere where Seto can see it if he opens his eyes?" Mokuba asked. The doctor nodded. Mokuba left the room and the doctor looked at the paper. It was beautiful painting of Tea dressed in a long white gown with angel wings with her arms spread out and a glow around her. On the top were the words "Seto's Angel of Mercy."

The doctor taped the picture up.

Mokuba and Tea went back to the mansion after an hour of sitting in the waiting room. They drove back in silence then sat in the living room and watched a marathon of Chobits. It cheered em up a bit.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yuri was in a jail cell. It was cold and dark. She was sitting on her bed, eyes focused on the wall in front of her. Her face was in a slight scowl.

Guards walked past the cell. Tonight they would be dead. She was going to lose it if she stayed for much longer. Soon, it was time for the dinner break of the guards. She smirked and pulled a loose brick out of the way.

"Tsutomu, is everything ready for tonight?" Yuri asked. The rapist/murderer smirked and peeked through the hole at her.

"Of course. The guards won't know what hit em."

"Good."

"Tonight at midnight we strike."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**That Night, at the Hospital**

Mokuba and Tea came back one more time to see Seto. They were allowed to visit one more time. Mokuba went in alone to talk to his brother, then Tea went in alone.

She saw Mokuba's picture and smiled a bit. Then she sat next to Seto.

"I wish this had happened to me instead of you, Seto." She stroked his forehead gently. "Mokuba needs you, and so do I. Please wake up soon." She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

_Angel of Mercy_

She exited the room.

_The Angel of Mercy._

They drove to the mansion, hugging each other and praying silently.

_His Angel of Mercy._

His eyelids moved.

_Tea._

His eyes opened slowly and he stared up at the picture.

"...she is...my angel of mercy..."

* * *

**Wow, guess what? I'm ending it here. Come on, you all KNEW I was gonna do it. You sensed it. Not just because of the change in font, but you KNEW it was gonna be a cliffie. But, on the bright side, Seto is alive. The rapist has a name, wow, I'm getting goose bumps. Await the chapter, my little morsals. **


	23. At the Stroke of Midnight

**OMG, I'm actually updating. Sorry for the wait, but I had writers block. Hell, I still do. But you can't blame me for trying to write. Sometimes that cures my block. Besides, I myself wish to know what happens next, and I never know unless I actually write it. It's...weird. Ok, I'm done rambling. Enjoy the update, my little fledglings. I got an idea, and it's short, sweet, and to the point. I think you will both love it, AND hate it. Isn't that great? Ok, NOW I'm shutting up. **

**WARNING: there are gonna be a LOT more sexual references from this chapter on. Alex, some of this may shock you, my dear friend. Don't let your mum find this.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_At the Stroke of Midnight_

It was dark. The light of the moon was gone behind clouds. Even the shadows were hiding now. Everything was still and quiet. A dark figure could be seen trudging slowly on the sidewalk. It was Tea.

She knew nobody would be outside right now, they'd all be in bars getting drunk, throwing wild parties, working the night shift at Walgreens, or sleeping. Her mind continued to cloud with worry for Seto.

Tea soon came to the park and she went to the playground. The swings were abandoned and moving slightly from the soft wind blowing. The clouds covering the moon moved aside and provided some small light. Tea sat on a swing and pushed herself off.

After a while, she was sailing higher and higher on the swing. Her brunette hair blew wildly around her and she closed her eyes. It almost felt like she flying literally.

That would be nice. Just to sail higher and leave all of her worries behind her. She would not have to worry about her nightmares, her fears, nothing. It'd be ideal to feel that way, right?

No wonder her element was considered air, she always had her head up in the clouds. She hoped she would not fall asleep on the swing or else she might fall off.

After a while, she felt dizzy. Various colors and crazy patterns splashed under her eye lids and she opened her eyes, wide. She was still swinging. Looking at the dark ground then up at the black satin sky with itty bitty black stars dotting it.

This was, for some odd reason, depressing her more. She dug her heels into the dirt until the swing stopped. She just sat there, staring at the soil. Another wind blew and played with her hair and opened jacket. She rested her head against her hand, still gripping the cold chain of the swing handle.

Suddenly, Tea felt extremely tired. It was probably almost midnight at this point. She had left the mansion at about 11:30. Yeah, probably almost midnight. She yawned and her eyes fluttered closed again. She was feeling dazed and did not hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Huh, you're being your ditsy self, aren't you Gardener?" a cold, cocky voice asked. Tea's eyes immediately flew open and she looked up only to stare into the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable.

"Kaiba!" she exclaimed. He offered her his signature smirk.

"That's my name." She smirked as well.

"I see you're still being a pain in the ass." He pretended to look shocked.

"That hurt, Tea." She laughed and jumped up off the swing to hug him.

"Thank God you're alright." He hugged her back and stroked her hair. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his face, almost as though trying to make sure he was real. "I don't know whether to slap you for worrying me like that, or..."

He leaned a bit closer and covered her hand with his own.

"Or what?"

"This." she stood on tiptoe and lightly brushes her lips to his. He had already kissed her before, so what was wrong with her giving it a shot? His arm went around his waste and he kissed her back, hard. She clutched to him. Was it so wrong to love him this much?

She could warn herself a million times that she was getting in too deep. That this was the same asshole, Seto Kaiba, who had tormented her and her friends on a regular basis. But he tasted so damn good and it felt right.

It was way too late for her. She'd probably crawl into bed with him if that's what he wanted. She was his, there was no getting around that.

Now that the murderer was in jail perhaps she and Seto could really be together. Maybe she would not have to go to Tokyo. Who knows?

Judging by the way he kissed her, he had some pretty strong feelings for her. It's not easy to fake that, especially if you've never been with anybody in your life.

It seemed like nothing could be wrong in the world as the two stood there, sharing a passionate kiss once again. Well, for every ray of light, there is a shadow behind it. (I dunno, I just made that up)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A siren went off. Guards ran down the hall and found another guard on the ground, his eyes blank. He had just been strangled to death. They looked into two cells and gasped.

Two prisoners were also dead, and Yuri was gone along with Tsutomu.

"SOUND THE ALARM! THE PRISONERS HAS ESCAPED!" a guard shouted at the top of his lungs.

Yuri and Tsutomu raced down the road, smirking.

"That went perfectly." Tsutomu smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. Good job. Now we can go and plan how to get that little bitch."

"Exactly. And how I'm gonna get MY Seto-Weto back."

"Ah, right." He smirked to himself. _"Heh, that little slut. After she gets me to where I want to be, I'll kill her dear Seto and she'll be a short bed toy after I get sweet little Tea. No matter what happens, I won't lose."

* * *

_

**How many of you are going "Oh my God"? ...how many of you are so friggin pissed off at me for leaving you like this? ...well, sorry but I seriously am out of ideas. So...HELP! Ideas on what you want to happen next. (Something NOT cheesy like "Seto and Tea get married and live happily ever after" or "Yuri and Tsutomu die and burn in hell." I really need some serious ideas. HELP!!)**


	24. WTF? KAIBA CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!

**Yeah, sorry for the wait. DON'T KILL ME, DAMMIT!!!!!! …that's it. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_WTF? KAIBA CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!_

Yuri ran through the dark night. It has been a week since Tea and Seto kissed in the park at midnight, an a week since the prison break. At this time, it was probably about one in the morning.

The wench wore a skin tight black jumpsuit sorta like what spies wear in Charlies Angels. **(...I think. I dunno, leave me alone.)**

Yuri crept to the gates of Kaiba Mansion and punched in the gode for the gate. They opened slightly and she snuck through.

"What was that?" a body guard asked.

"The gates are open."

"Send out the dogs."

Loud snarling and barking was heard. Yuri growled to herself.

"Damn it." She looked around to see large, snarling black dogs circling around her. She smirked and as they pounced towards her she punched and kicked em down. The dogs whined in pain and Yuri smirked. "Pathetic mutts."

**WAAH! ANIMAL CRUELTY! (Cries) HOW COULD I? I'm gonna go crawl in a corner out of depression...AND THE YANGTZE RIVER DOLPHIN IS EXTINCT! NO! Is there no end to the tragedies? (Sniffle) Depression... (sees angry readers) ...depression is not worth dying over. I'M TYPING, DON'T HURT MEH!**

Yuri crept into the mansion after picking the lock to the front door. It was almost pitch black. She swept up the stairs and cracked open the door.

Seto laid in his bed, a peaceful look on his face as he slept, breathing softly. Yuri smirked to herself.

"You will be mine." She pulled out her secret weapon and Seto stirred. She sped up to his side and locked him in her grip. He awoke with a start.

"What in the-"

"Hope you like Chloroform." She stuck the mask of chloroform to his face and Seto passed out. Yuri snickered. Everything was going so perfectly.

* * *

Seto grunted and opened his eyes slowly.

"Rise and shine, my smexilicious man." Seto automatically glared, even though his vision was blurred. He knew that voice.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded. Seto tried to move but realized he was tied to a chair. Yuri smirked and moved aside. There stood a man in a black robe and his face was pretty much hidden.

"This is Daiki, a professional hypnotist."

"How special," Seto muttered dryly, "but who honestly believes in that shit?"

"It turns out hypnotism is true. Why don't I let Daiki give you a first class experiance." Daiki opened his cape and numerous eyes were there and were spinning an endless pattern.

"You are my servant, your mind is putty to me, you will do as I say. Understand?"

Seto struggled to fight against it, but failed. His mind relaxed and he forgot what he was thinking about, what he was resisting. "I am your servant..." Yuri smirked.

"Tell him to forget about ever loving Tea. Tell him it was a dream." Daiki nodded.

"Listen to me, Seto Kaiba. You will forget ever being in love with Tea Gardener. Your romance with her was all a dream. You will treat her the way you used to treat her."

"Forget...Tea..."

* * *

**Um...I'm...GONNA END IT HERE! I needed a short cliffie. I also have no other damn ideas. CRAP!!! Sorry, folks. It's amazing I wrote this little bit, really. IDEAS! IDEAS! HELP ME! If any of you find the miraculous cute for writer's block, kindly tell me. That is all...DON'T KILL ME!**


	25. Goodbye

**DEAR GOD! I'm getting death threats now! Ok, ok. I'm updating! However, I have something kinda important to announce.**

**I apologize for how long it takes me to update. But try to understand, guys. Not only am I tormented with writers block on very long terms, I am also building popularity as an artist and an author on Fanart-central so I try to work on there. I also work on Quizilla and Deviant, so I am a very busy person. I appreciate how patient you guys are and I ask you to please bear with me and my slow updates. I'm doing my best. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

_Good Bye..._

Seto woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He shook it off and got ready for work and was gone before Mokuba or Tea awoke. He sat in his office and started working on his computer. However, he had a feeling he was forgetting something. But what?

His fingers danced on the keys to his laptop. He worked on his projects, some paperwork, and everything. Kaiba Corp.'s profits were through the roof, better than last month. This was very good news, but as usual Seto showed little expression to this.

He was used to this. His company always seemed to improve, no matter what. What a boring day, even for him. It felt like he was in a rut.

After a few hours, he finally finished. Seto locked the doors to Kaiba Corp., entered his limo, and was driven home. He got to the door and went into the living room then stopped and stared.

Tea and Mokuba were on the couch, munching on popcorn and watching a movie.

"Mokuba, what the hell is she doing here?" Seto demanded. Tea and Mokuba both jumped at this and looked up at him.

"Seto, Tea's been here for a few weeks now."

"What are you talking about, Mokuba?" Seto demanded.

"Remember? We found her in the park and she got really sick. So we kept her here and her parents...well..."

"Mokuba, you are talking nonsense. I don't want Yugi's little cheerleader here." Tea felt her heart drop painfully.

"Seto! Who are you saying?" Mokuba cried after her saw Tea's face. She looked ready to cry.

"Mokuba, don't disobey me. I want her gone by tomorrow." Seto walked up the stairs. "Conversation is closed."

"Wait, Seto!"

"No, Mokuba..." Mokuba spun and looked at Tea. There were tears in her eyes. Her voice was breaking.

"This was a mistake...I should not be here."

"Tea, no. T-this is a mistake. Seto must just be upset about something." Tea shook her head.

"I'm going to leave to Tokyo, where I belong."

"Tea, please don't!" Mokuba cried desperately. Tea didn't answer him, she just got up and walked to her room. Mokuba gave a small, sad moan of dismay. "How could Seto say that to Tea? I thought he loved her..."

* * *

Tea packed her bag, tears running down her face. She hugged the teddy bear Mokuba had given her while she was in the hospital and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"I should have known...Seto can never love me!" she cried. "I was stupid and childish for ever thinking so." She hiccuped and wiped her eyes.

Her heart felt like it weighed one ton. It hurt her. Suddenly, Tea's phone rang. She sniffled and picked up.

"H-hello?" she answered.

"TEA!" a pair of familiar voices greeted. "We're back from camp."

"Joey? Tristen?"

"And me!"

"Yugi!" Tea brightened a little.

"Yeah, where are you? We tried calling your house ten times already."

"Oh...um...I'm..."

"Eh, whatever. Come by the game shop. We can hang out."

"Ok...can I talk to Yugi?"

"Sure."

"What's up Tea?"

"Well...um..." She explained about what happened to her parents.

"A-are you serious?" Yugi asked, shock overtaking his voice.

"Yeah...do you think your grandpa will let me stay at the game shop? Just for a few days?"

"Of course! You're like family, Tea. Bring your stuff over tonight."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed. At least now she had a place to stay and clear her head. Yugi and Joey and Tristen would cheer her up in no time. And they would help her forget Seto. She picked up her bag and walked down to the living room.

Mokuba was not there. Tea took a slip of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note. Then, with one last look behind her, she stepped outside and walked to the game shop.

* * *

"Tea?" Mokuba asked, peeking his head into her room. It was empty. He ran downstairs and saw a slip of paper on the coffee table in the living room. He picked it up, his hands trembling slightly.

_Dear Mokuba,_

_thank you so much for everything. But I really do not feel it's right for me to stay here. Yugi just got home so I am gonna stay with him at the game shop for a while, and then I'm not quite sure what I'll do next. Please don't worry about me anymore._

_But if I stay in Domino, I hope we can stay friends. I've come to love you like a little brother of my own. Take care, Mokie._

_Love, Tea_

Mokuba lowered the note, a sad look on his face.

"Tea..." He sighed. "Bye..." Mokuba looked up the stairs. "Why did you say those things, Seto? Why?" he asked. Yuri, who was watching from nearby, snickered to herself and walks down the hall.

"I think I know why, you rotten little brat. Your precious Tea has been forgotten. Poof. So make way for Seto's NEW lady. Me." Yuri laughed evilly and continued down the hall.

* * *

**SAD! I know, but it was INSPIRATION! And it was an update, AN UPDATE! ...and...another...cliffhanger... O.o DON'T KILL ME! -Runs away- Also, please oh please be patient. I have a little bit of an idea for the next chapter, but I dunno how fast I can write it. If you can be patient and not hunt me down and kill me, I would LOVE that.**


	26. What I Need to Do

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_What I Need to Do_

Tea sat on the swing outside in Yugi's backyard. She moved slowly and felt a soft, warm wind at her back. Her eyes stared at her feet sadly, her hair was in a messy bun and she felt the breeze play with the hair at the nape of her neck, causing her to feel a cold chill.

Seto continued to occupy her mind. He haunted her dreams with his kisses and warm embrace. He haunted her nightmares with his harsh, cruel words.

Her heart screamed at her to run back to that mansion and kiss him, help him remember all they had shared. But her paranoid mind kept her feet planted firmly on the ground and tore her in half.

She was dying inside.

"Tea?" She looked up to see Yugi. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh, ok." They walked into the game shop.

* * *

Seto walked into his mansion tiredly. Mokuba was asleep on the couch. Seto carried him upstairs to his room and tucked him in. Then he walked back to the kitchen and heated up his dinner.

He ate alone. For some reason, the last few days, he had felt strangely empty inside. It was like there was an aching hole in his chest where his heart should be.

This almost made him laugh. He was so used to being called heartless, he almost forgot about his heart too. But it was there, beating being a barrier of manufactured ice and steel.

_"Something Tea saw through…" _a small voice in the back of his mind whispered. He blinked.

"What the hell?" he asked. He looked at his half eaten dinner. "…maybe this meat has gone bad or something." Seto shrugged and threw it away, suddenly not hungry anymore.

He retired to his room and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Tea was walking around town aimlessly. It was a cloudy day, but not so cloudy that it was expected to suddenly start raining. A limo drove past her and she looked in the window to see Seto typing. She immediately looked away and continued walking straight, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Seto saw her through the corner of his eye. He was not able to see the blush that had appear on her face through the tinted glass, but he had seen her look at him and suddenly look away. For some reason, he felt relieved to see her.

Shrugging off the unwanted feeling, he continued typing. But one block away he had the strongest urge to turn around and drive by her again.

"Dammit! Roland, stop here. I need some coffee."

"Yessir." Roland parked near Starbucks and Seto exited the limo and stalked in.

Meanwhile, with Tea, she walked by an alley and recognized a most unpleasant face. Yuri. Then another face that sent terror into her heart.

It was that man! That evil man. Tea quickly lifted her hood and hid so she could hear what they were saying, but stay out of eyeshot.

"What the hell were you thinking, Yuri? I never told you that you were allowed to do that."

"Tsutomo, you are not the boss of me."

"You hypnotized Kaiba to forget Tea! Now I have no damn clue where to find her, you idiot."

"Hey, the only reason I got involved with you was to get that bitch away from my love."

"Damn it, Yuri. Kaiba doesn't want you!"

"Says you. Nobody can say no to me." Tsutomo smacked her, so hard she fell to the alley floor. He approached her, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Listen to me, and listen well." He pulled her up by her hair. "You're nothing but a little slut. Once a man takes what little you have, they want nothing more to do with you. Even if Kaiba gets horny for you one day, he'll be done after one night and a couple of drinks." He dropped her. "I'll deal with you later, Yuri. Consider our partnership over. And don't forget; I'll be calling on you again." He walked away from her and into a bar.

Yuri laid on the floor, tears rolling down her face.

Tea stared.

Hypnosis! That's why Seto did not know who she was. She had to right this wrong NOW. Tea took off running, praying that there was a way to reverse this.

* * *

**Oh HELL YEAH! I am very happy with this chapter. I think it came out dramatic. And Yuri finally got the talk she needed. I hope this chapter made you guys happy.**


	27. Interference Fails

**I'd personally like to thank **_enchantressofthemist_ **for the idea in this upcoming chapter. She was actually part of my inspiration to update so please drop her a nice thank you. Well, the story is finally getting close to the ending. I don't think it'll have more than five more chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Interference Fails _

Tea pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. It rang once, twice.

"Hello?" Mokuba answered.

"Mokuba!"

"Tea?"

"I need your help! I found out why Seto can't remember me."

"You did? How?"

"I saw Yuri talking to that...evil man."

"Seto?"

"NO! The guy who murdered my parents and tried to rape me. The one Yuri teamed up with, remember?"

"Yeah. Well, why can't he remember? What did they do?"

"Apparently Yuri hypnotized me so Seto would not remember that he loves me."

"You're joking."

"I wish I was." Mokuba slammed his fist down on the marble counter top in his bathroom.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" he yelled.

"Mokuba! What's going on?"Seto shouted through the door.

"Ah, nothing Seto. I'm just reading a book!"

"Well stop reading and finish getting ready! We have to be at that dinner in an hour."

"Can do, Nii-sama." He listened for Seto's retreating footsteps.

"Is it safe for you to talk?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. Seto just wondered why I yelled 'unbelievable.'"

"I can't say I blame him for asking."

"Yeah. So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"There has to be a way to reverse the hypnosis." They both thought about it for a while.

"...maybe if I show him the picture I drew of you when he was in the hospital, it'll spark something."

"Please try that."

"Ok, I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Alright." Mokuba hung up the phone and looked around for the picture. After Seto had kicked Tea out of the mansion, Mokuba had smuggled the picture back for fear Seto might throw it away. Now he wished he had left it out for Seto to see. Who knows, it might help him remember.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, running to Seto's room. He was in the bathroom, buttoning up his light blue shirt.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"I just wanted to show you this picture I drew."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. C'mon Seto, please." Seto groaned a bit and looked at him.

"Fine." He held it up. Seto's eyes widened a bit and he took it in his hand and stared at it intently, cloudy emotions swirling around in his eyes.

"Do you recognize it, Seto?" he asked.

"Hmph, it's that cheerleader, right?" he answered, handing it back to Mokuba. Seto finished buttoning up his shirt and put on a blue tie.

"Her name is Tea, Seto."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, that's who it is." Mokuba sighed and walked out of the room. Seto watched him leave and looked at his reflection.

_"Admit it, you felt something in your heart when you saw that picture." _He gripped the edge of the counter and ran one hand through his bangs. _"Who don't you open your mind up, Seto? You miss her. You don't understand why but you want her near you. So you can look at those blue eyes of hers whenever you want. To have her laughter to yourself. You don't want the rest of the world to have her."_

"Shut up." He put on his white jacket and buttoned it halfway and applied some cologne.

* * *

Mokuba walked into his room and picked up his cell phone and dialed Tea's number. She picked up after one ring.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"For a second I thought it did, but I don't think so." Tea sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Well...thank you for trying, Mokuba."

"Aw, no Tea. There has to be SOMETHING else we can try. C'mon, anything."

"I have another theory."

"Let's hear it!" Mokuba cried.

"Ok, ok. I remember when Seto and I went on our first date we danced to the Dark Waltz. Maybe if he and I waltz to that song again, his memory will come back."

"It's worth a shot. And I know the perfect time to try it."

"When?"

"Tonight! See, Seto and I are going to a dinner and there will be dancing and such. It's also a masquerade. Show up in a mask and wear the dress you wore on your first date...wait, do you still have it?"

"Yes, I do. I couldn't get rid of it."

"Well that's to our advantage."

"Where is this dinner going to be held?" she asked.

"I'll send Roland to pick you up."

"Ok...actually, I think I'll go somewhere else to change and such. Joey and Tristen would probably bug me about it."

"Go to the museum."

"The museum?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"...well...do you remember that survey I came up with to set you and Seto up?"

"Yeah."

"Miss Ishizu was the one who helped me out. I'm sure she'd be happy to help you get ready. But you need to hurry, we're leaving in an hour."

"Ok."

"See you there."

"Bye." Both of them hung up.

* * *

**And...I'm ending it here.**

* * *

Tea walked up the steps of the building where the dinner was being held. She caught her breath and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Once again, she looked beautiful in her velvet midnight blue dress, crystal necklace and earring, strappy high heeled shoes, and her brunette hair in curls with the same flower barrette.

The only true difference was the fact that she was wearing a glittery blue mask that covered her nose and cheeks. All Tea's face showed was a mysterious pair of blue eyes and thin, alluring, rosy lips.

_"Please let this work..."_ she thought to herself. A man stood at the entrance wearing dark sunglasses, a black suit, and a mic.

"Ma'am, do you have an invitation?" he asked in deep, gruff voice. She held it up without saying a word. Mokuba had left it for her in the limo. "Very well, then welcome." She nodded curtly and entered the building.

There were numerous round tables with candle son them. Couples and small groups of four sat and talked casually while dining on elegant cuisines from all around the world. Most were business tycoons with trophy wives and dates.

Some were waltzing on the dance floor. All wore masks and colorful clothes. Tea walked in slowly and reluctantly, feeling uncomfortable at the way some of the men eyed her.

She sat at an empty table and scanned the room for either Mokuba or Seto.

"Hey there honey." She looked up to see a man with glossy black hair, a slight mustache, green eyes, and a simple black mask. She recognized him as the CEO of a foreign vehicle company.

"Um...hello..."

"Care to dance with me?"

"Ah, no thank you. I'm actually waiting for my date." He looked a bit dismayed.

"Well, once dance couldn't hurt, right?"

"Er...well...I-I guess not..."

"Splendid!" He offered her a hand and she very reluctantly accepted. They danced to the waltz and Tea couldn't help but notice his hand was creeping a little lower every few moments.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Tokyo."

"Really. How nice. And what lucky sap has a date like you waiting for him?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, uh. I don't really know. It was an anonymous invite."

"Mmm...I see..." he muttered. Tea did not like the lustful way he was eyeing her.

"Yeah..."

"Since you don't know who your date is, maybe you and I could-"

"HEY!" She snatched the wrist of the hand that was going WAY too low for comfort and pushed him back. "Look, you perv, I am not interested in doing anything you have in mind so please just go away and don't talk to me again." She marched off, fuming silently, and sat back down at her table. "Disgusting..."

Mokuba ran up to her.

"Tea! I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I was on the other side of the room. I saw you yell at Eiji."

"He was being a sick pervert."

"Ok, come on, you need to get Seto to dance with you."

"Um...how do I do that?"

"Ask him, and make sure that he's with someone. They'll convince him, trust me."

"If you say so..." She stood up and Mokuba led her across the grand room to Seto, who was making light conversation with a jolly looking man. Tea knew him as CEO of a toy company, and boy did he look the part. All he needed was a white beard and red suit and the children would call him Santa Claus.

"I'm gonna go and get the orchestra to play your song, ok?" he whispered before running off. Tea took a deep breath and cleared her throat then walked over to Seto.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" she whispered. He looked at her with those sharp blue eyes she had grown to adore.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"I do not mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me." He looked like he was about to say no, but the man next to him laughed and slapped Seto on the back, hard. It caused him to spill some of the weak wine he had occasionally been sipping from.

"Oh, come on Kaiba. Look at her. She's very pretty. Go on, dance you old stiff." He took Seto's glass of wine and pushed him into Tea.

"But-"

"No buts."

"...fine, come on." He took her wrist and led her out to the dance floor, grumbling to himself. The orchestra started up the dark waltz and Seto positioned them and led her into a dance.

This song...this dance...it felt so familiar. He looked into the eyes of his partner and they were beyond familiar.

"Miss, do I know you?' he asked.

"I would say so, yes."

"Hm. From where?"

"Quite a few places, actually." He was annoyed that she was being so mysterious.

* * *

_He offered Tea his hand. She took it and he led her out to a dance floor and put one hand on her waist. The song "dark Waltz" started to play nad Seto smiled to himself. He had requested it just for her._

* * *

What? Where did that come from? He was starting to wonder...where would the idea of him dancing with Tea Gardener come from? Seto looked back into the eyes of his partner. Cerulean blue. The dress she was wearing. The way her hair was.

* * *

_Seto walked into Olive Garden, feeling a little bit nervous about his date. Wait, him? Nervous? THE Seto Kaiba was nervous about a dinner date? HA! Now that was funny. But it was the truth, he knew it was._

_A waiter led him to the area where his private date was to occur. He entered and almost stopped dead. There she was. _

_Tea stood there, waiting to greet him. Her beauty was indescribable. That dress was perfect for her figure. Her silky hair was in graceful curls. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her before._

_His heart, which had momentarily paused, picked up the pace of its beats. But he did not let on to the turmoil that was occurring inside. He simply nodded courteously to her._

* * *

No. There was no way. He had never gone on a date in his life...had he?

* * *

His eyes widened a bit. He remembered everything.

Tea staying with him. Her nightmares. Her being in the hospital. Her leaving. Him saving her from that murderer. Their date. Their kisses.

And most of all, he remembered he was in love with her...

"Tea..." He said her name softly. She looked at her, her eyes showing both happiness and worry. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Forgive me." She nodded.

"Already done, Seto." She smiled and he kissed her again. She clung to him and moaned a bit, wanting the kiss to go deeper. He glided his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, welcoming him.

Her taste was sweet, like she was. A bit of honey was in there and a slightly bitter taste was in Seto's mouth, but it was addicting.

The kiss, once gentle and chaste, was now hot and filled with hunger.

But neither once cared. They didn't care if anyone was watching them. They did not have a care in the world. All they could think about was the person their lips were connected to and the fluttering of one million butterflies in their stomachs.

Tea pulled away, but only about an inch.

"Seto...do you love me?" she whispered. He was silent for a moment. Then, he moved closer and rested his forehead to hers.

"Yes...I do, Tea."

"YAY!" Mokuba ran to them and jumped up. Seto barely managed to catch him and he hugged Seto and Tea. "Does that mean she can stay with us, Seto?" he asked.

"Only if she wants to."

"Tea?"

"...I'd love to."

"Woo-hoo!" Mokuba cheered and Tea laughed then hugged Seto. It was a bit of an odd family, but she would take it.

Outside the door, a sad person watched them. She finally realized that, no matter what she did, she could not rip them apart. And she finally realized that, if she loved Seto, she should wish him happiness and no longer interfere.

But there was a dark shadow in the corner of her mind that she knew would be back.

* * *

**IT IS NOT OVER! It is SO not over yet. The drama is YET to come. **

**I'm not sure whether or not to write a lemon in here or not...y'all can vote on that. Well, anticipate my update. I hope the chapter was long enough. Ciao.**


	28. Visions of Red

**WOW! I got nineteen reviews for the last chapter. Thank you, guys. I love reviews! Well, I shall express my thanks with another update. HERE'S THE DRAMA I PROMISED YOU! By the way, I've decided I am not going to put a lemon in here. Seto and Tea are both still sixteen, and I feel it would really take away from my story. Of course I'm leaving the rating alone because of mentions of rape and other stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Visions of Red_

Seto woke up a little bit before nine. Tea was at his side, breathing softly. He gave a soft smile and gently brushed some hair from her angelic face. Amazing he never noticed how pretty she was before. Tea's eyes slowly opened and she gave a small smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She sat up and stretched. They were both collapsed on the couch, Seto in sweat pants and a T-shirt, Tea in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Well...I should probably tell Yugi and them where I was all night."

"I already called them."

"You did?" she asked. He nodded. "What did he say?"

"You mean before or after he passed out?" Seto asked. Tea's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Kidding, just kidding." She lightly punched him.

"That wasn't nice. Now what did he really say?"

"He was surprised, to say the least. But he seemed to be ok with it." She yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "So, Tea, do you want to stay with Yugi or do you want to come back here?"

"Depends: is Yuri still around?"

"Hell no. I tripled security and had the mansion searched forwards, backwards, left, and right for her. She's long gone."

"That's good. And in that case, I'd love to come back." He smiled and kissed her.

"Why don't we go and get your stuff?" he asked.

"Works for me." She beamed and stood up. Seto chuckled and they walked outside together.

* * *

Tsutomu was in a drab old apartment.

"Well, that stupid slut was pointless to use. But whatever." He loaded his gun and practiced a shot. It was clean and precise. Perfect.

With a cruel smile, he put the gun down.

"That little girl and her boyfriend are going to die tonight." He narrowed his eyes. "She deserves it...after what her family did to me..."

* * *

**Time for a Flashback**

_A young Tsutomu stood at his graduation. He smiled and held the diploma in his hand. His best friend, Hiroki Gardener, stood next to him grinning._

_"Hey, we're graduates, Tsu."_

_"I know. And guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think I've finally built up the courage to ask Reiko out on a date."_

_"Reiko?"_

_"Yeah. She broke up with her boyfriend a little while ago." At this point, a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair, green eyes, and peach colored skin walked by, laughing and chatting with her friend. "Wish me luck."_

_"Wait, Tsutomu-" He walked up the Reiko._

_"Hello Reiko."_

_"Um, hello." She smiled kindly at him._

_"I was wondering, would you like to go out for some pizza or something this Friday?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm seeing someone."_

_"Y-you are? Who?"_

_"Hiroki." Reiko smiled and waves at him. Tsutomu felt like someone had thrown a glass of ice water in his face. He stomach was in knots. His heart had paused._

_Then, he felt anger bubbling up inside of him. And from that moment on, he swore revenge._

* * *

"Alright, everything is set. Look out, Tea. Tonight, you're going down just like your mother and father did. You've been marked since birth."

* * *

Night fell quietly and quickly. Seto and Tea had just finished getting all of her stuff into the mansion. She put down her bag and sighed.

"Well, that's the last of it."

"Great, now imagine how much fun you'll have unpacking it all."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He smirked and hugged her from behind, lightly kissing her neck. She giggled because his little kisses her tickling her. "Seto!" she squeaked. He stopped and turned her around, softly kissing her lips.

Outside, guards fell down, dead. Tsutomu smirked at the bloody corpses on the ground. Something about killing gave him a satisfied feeling. It made his heart race.

Now, time to get down to business.

Tea and Seto had changed into some pajamas and decided to go downstairs to watch a movie. Seto's had his arm around her and she was snuggled up against him.

They heard the sound of shattering glass and both jumped.

"What was that?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. Come on." They crept to the room where they had heard the sound. The window was broken through and there was glass littering the floor.

Tea clung to Seto's arm tightly.

"Come on, let's check on Mokuba."

"Right." They ran upstairs. Mokuba was asleep in his bed. Seto shook him.

"Mokuba, wake up." He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Seto? What's going on?" he whispered.

"Come with us, Mokuba. We think someone broke into the mansion. Tea, please take Mokuba."

"OK." She picked him up and they crept downstairs, looking around. Seto grabbed a baseball bat from Mokuba's room for at least some form of a weapon.

"Do you think we should make a run for the door?" Tea whispered.

"No, that might make whoever broke in attack us."

Suddenly, the sound of a gun firing was heard.

"GET DOWN!" Seto yelled. They fall to the floor and a vase near by completely shattered. "God damn."

"I'm scared!" Mokuba whimpered. "Tea." He hugged her and she shushed him.

"It's ok."

"Both of you, run of the door."

"But Seto-"

"No buts. Tea, you and Mokuba are the only two people I truly care about in this world. I'd rather die than lose you two. Now go."** (A.N: As cheesy as that was, admit it was kind of cute) **

Tea bit her lip but nodded. She took off for the door and Seto covered her. An evil laugh filled their ears.

"That won't work." They opened the door and the bloody bodies of the guards were there, dangling from strings like puppets. Tea screamed and backed away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seto barked.

"What is wrong with me?" Tsutomu walked into their view, gun aimed at them. "Nothing is wrong."

"You are a sick and twisted man."

"That may be, but that's the human mind. So prone to corruption. It's the world. Soon everyone will be tainted by what you call evil or they'll all be dead."

"Why do you want to kill us? Why can't you leave us alone?" Tea cried. "We didn't do anything to you."

"No, you didn't. But your parents did."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Glad you asked. I loved your mother, Tea. She was beautiful, smart, funny, perfect. And I was best friends with your father."

"What?"

"It was graduation day. I was finally going to ask your mom out. And when I do, she tells me she's seeing someone else, and who? My so-called best friend."

"So you killed them off because he was dating your crush? You are even more twisted than I thought."

"Saw what you want, it won't matter. Because now I'm going to kill you all, so you can feel my pain." Seto shook his head.

"You are pathetic."

"Heh, you'll be the first to die, Kaiba." He pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Everyone gasped as the body hit the floor. Yuri laid there, her long black hair in a messy river around her, blood staining her blue ad black sweater. She was shaking. Tsutomu stared at her.

"...unbelievable...you just couldn't keep your nose out of this..."

"Yuri..." Tea whispered. She somehow managed to stand up and she looked at Seto and Tea, sadness glazing her eyes.

"He was right about me...I changed for the worst. I'm sorry...all three of you...I lost myself and because I did, you all almost..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears ran down her face. "This is the only way to make it up to you...I only hope my memory won't be entirely hated..."

They stared at her. Yuri reached into her pocket a Tsutomu raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Another gun shot went off. Tsutomu hit the ground. Yuri smiled.

"Now...we're even..." she groaned and fell over.

"Yuri!" Tea ran over. "Yuri..." She managed to smile a little.

"Forgive me Tea...I was a bitch. A petty, slutty little bitch. This is the way my life deserves to end...and what a pity...from what I've seen, you and I probably would have been good friends, had I not changed like I did."

"Please don't die...I know you were a bitch but...you risked your life to save Seto's, mine, and Mokuba's."

"Tea...I'm sorry, I don't think I'll make it. But...at least he won't either..." She sighed. "I'm only thankful that...I learned the truth before I died...I know who I am...and for a short while, I got to return to myself...and I have you to thank for that."

"You do?" Yuri managed to nod.

"Take care of Seto and Mokuba..."

"Yes, I will." Yuri closed her eyes and she was gone. Tea felt tears rolling down her heart. Yuri was not evil. She had only been corrupted. But she had freed herself and Tea knew, inside, she was a good person. It was sad to see her go like this.

Seto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Although what she did was unforgivable, she deserves a proper funeral." Tea nodded.

"I can't believe it's...it's all over." Seto nodded. Mokuba walked over and hugged Tea.

* * *

**Well...I guess...last chapter is going to be next...that or the chapter after that...OMG! My story is almost at an end! IT CAN'T BE! Sorry this chapter was sappy. I was planning to kill off Yuri all along, but I wanted her to realize she was a bitch and I wanted to dip into who she used to be. So how many of you don't hate Yuri NEARLY as much as you did before?**

**Truth is, she was a good person. But she liked Seto so much she forgot who she was. And she proved she cared about him by dying to save him and the two people he cared for. That was the whole purpose for Yuri. Heh. Kinda makes you go, "well, maybe she wasn't SO bad..." **

**I dunno, that's just me. Again, sorry for sappiness. It's almost four in the morning, I'm tired as hell, but I wanted to update. So please review, and that's all she wrote.**


	29. The Heart Sings a Sad Song

**...this...is...**_ (sniffle)_** THE LAST CHAPTER!** _(Cries)_ **W-well, my story's been going for a year. After his there will be an epilogue to satisfy you all and then, at thirty chapters, it will be done.**

**I hope all of you who have alerted this (over 80 people last time I checked) I would appreciate it if you'd drop comments for this chapter and/or the epilogue. I want to know if it has been a satisfying fic.**

**Ok, let's begin the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_The Heart Sings a Sad Song_

Autumn leaves flew around them. Snow melted and flowers bloomed. Summer came! A year melted like the snow of winter.

Tea walked around. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and a pure baby blue. Warm sunshine caught in her hair. She had let her hair grow a little longer and it was now about an inch past her shoulders.

She walked past the train station and felt her pulse quicken. A year ago, this is where Seto kissed her a second time before she left to go to Tokyo. A pale pink entered her face and she grinned. Every time she thought of Seto, her heart fluttered.

How funny that things turned out like this. He was always so cold, her total opposite. But then Mokuba, the brilliant little cupid in disguise, had opened her eyes and Seto's. And here they were, still going strong.

And now nobody else was in their way...except for the occasional crazy fangirl, but that's beside the point.

Joey had never completely accepted it. The blonde always tried to pick a fight with Seto, so that still hadn't changed. Yugi accepted it rather cheerfully, claiming he was glad Seto had found someone to lighten him up and that Tea was happy too. Aw sweet little Yugi.

But she felt a little guilty, knowing Yugi had a crush on her. But she had a feeling he would move on and be alright. He has a good heart that any other girl would love...but Vivian and Rebecca had better back off.

Tea had another reason to hate Vivian- not only was she a total wench and WAY older than Yugi which made the concept of her flirting slightly disturbing, but she likes Seto too. Time to sprout claws!

However...now she needed to go out into the world. High school was actually over. Seto was taken care of and it was clear he needed to stay in Domino. But...

* * *

**Flashback**

Tea was backstage, smiling. A successful performance tonight. She had played the lead role as Satine in Moulin Rouge and was amazing! Seto snuck up behind her and hugged her. She leaned into him.

"Hi Seto."

"You were brilliant, as usual." She giggled.

"Thank you." He kissed her on the temple.

"Tonight I'm taking you out in honor of such a lovely performance."

"Seto, you're spoiling me."

"And is that a bad thing?" he asked. She laughed and nuzzled his neck.

"No...ok, I'll go and get changed."

"Mokuba and I will wait out for you in the limo."

"You can always come into the locker room with me..." she said seductively. He smirked.

"I'm tempted, but if Mokuba comes looking for us, we might scar him."

"Ah, too true."

"Another time." She nodded and with a kiss on the lips, Seto walked away. Tea grinned and started toward the locker room but was stopped by a man in a tux.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm hoping you can, Miss Gardener. You see, I am one of the scouts for the New York University of Dance. And we'd be honored to have a girl of your talent attend next semester."

"Wait...are you serious?" she gasped, staring at him. He nodded.

"Your teacher sent us a letter and recommended we attend this show and I'm glad I did. I have not seen a girl with your...gift for a long time. You have that natural air around you that is meant for performance. In fact, many of our students do act frequently in Broadway performances that tour around America and some even in Europe and so on. We search for oyung talent and mold it to perfection."

"...pinch me, I swear this much be a dream." The man grinned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'd love to discuss a scholarship opportunity with you." He handed her a small card with a name and two phone numbers. "I'll be here for two weeks, so I hope you will call for a chance to discuss this."

"Yes, yes of course Mr. Shultz." she shook his hand. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem." And with that, he left.

"Wow...a scholarship. To a college all the way in...New York..." She collapsed on a near-by chair. "Away from...everyone here..."

* * *

**End Flashback**

Tea walked into a small cafe that she had a particular liking of and ordered a coffee and a slice of their lemon meringue pie.

How would she tell Seto?

She had met with Mr. Schultz and it was a four-year scholarship. And then, **if** she became a Broadway star, despite that one-in-a-million chance...she might never see Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, or any of her friends again.

This was too much pressure! Mokuba was the only person she had told. He told her she should pursue her dream and that Seto would understand.

But then she thought _"What if I take up the scholarship and Seto becomes the way he was or __**worse**__?"_

Now she chomped on her lower lip until she tasted blood and felt like she was trembling. What was she going to do? She had two days to give Mr. Schultz an answer.

This was her dream! She could finally become a dancer like she had be pursuing since she was old enough to walk.

But...she loved Seto. So much. And could she risk hurting him, leaving him for something like this?

As she sipped her coffee and took a bite out of her pie, she let her mind relax for the first time in a week. There was her solution...she knew what to do.

* * *

Seto sat at his desk, typing. Tea walked into his office with her usual smile. She loved seeing him in that white suit. He was so sexy in it.

"Well, well, well. What brings you here?" he asked, a soft grin spreading on those lips. She shrugged and walked over to him.

"I just felt like seeing you." she leaned forwards and kissed him. His hands trailed lazily through her hair. She lightly gripped his shoulders and he pulled her onto his lap. His tongue brushed her lips and entered her mouth. A small groan escaped her and then the phone HAD to ring.

"_Damn...just when I was starting to enjoy myself..."_ Tea thought. Seto answered, talked to the person who nobody cares about, then hung up.

"Sorry about that." She smiled a bit and buried a hand into his silky brown hair and played with it a little.

"That's ok." And she moved in for another kiss. After a while, it had gotten to the position where Seto's blazer was off, Tea was half sitting, half laying on him, the top buttons of his shirt was undone, and her shirt had been pulled off her pale shoulders.

She was kissing his neck and he was holding her; arms loose on her waist.

"Tea..."

"Hmm?" she asked through another kiss.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, a sigh gracing his tone.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because the last time you came to work and just started making out with me, we worked up to the bad news that two crazed fangirls stalked you halfway around the city."

"Well...the news I have is good...and it's bad at the same time."

"And what is it?" Tea took a breath and looked into his eyes.

"I've been...offered a full time scholarship...to the university of dance in New York City."

"Really? Well, that's great news."

"Yeah." She gave a small smile. "But, the thing is...I'll be half-way around the world for four years. And...after I graduate, who knows what happens next. I mean...I might..."

"Never see us again?" Seto finished. She nodded. He cupped her chin and tilted her face a bit. "Tea...you should realize by now I'm not letting anything come between us."

"I know that. Seto...this is my dream but...the truth is...I love you. And I don't want to leave." he rested his forehead to hers.

"I love you too...and that's why I need to let you go, Tea." She looked at him and he sighed. "We both know it's not right to stop you from chasing this opportunity. You have strived to be the best for years. And now it's finally about to pay off. So...please take the scholarship."

She nodded and hugged him.

"Ok, ok." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. A lump had formed in her throat. She was so happy but so sad at the same time. It was terrible. He kissed her, trying to comfort her.

"Tea..." he mumbled against her lips. She clung to him and deepened the kiss.

"Seto..." she murmured when she pulled away enough to speak. "You won't...you won't forget me and go after another girl, will you?" she asked,

"God no! I don't want anyone but you. And I swear, if I use up every penny of the money I don't have saved up for the company and for Mokuba's college fund to fly back and forth to see you, then hell, that's how it's gonna be."

She nodded and sighed. He wiped a tear away. Inside, he was hurting. And there was something he had wanted to tell her, but he chose to wait.

What Tea didn't know was in his room, on his night stand, there was a little black velvet box with a diamond ring.

If he had to wait until the apocalypse to give it to her, he would.

For now, he would let her go. But she would be his someday, and that was that.

"When are you supposed to leave for New York?"

"At the beginning of August." He sighed and lightly nuzzled her neck.

* * *

"Wow Tea, I can't believe you're finally going to be a dancer!" Yugi exclaimed. He was clearly sad. But he hid it with that cheerful disposition. She nodded and smiled then hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks for coming here to wish me luck, Yugi." He hugged her back.

"How could I not? And you know Joey and Tristen would be here too if they were not visiting Serenity." Tea smiled and nodded. "Promise to write and e-mail?"

"Every day." Yugi smiled and moved aside so Mokuba and Seto could say their goodbyes.

Mokuba glomped her so hard, she almost toppled over.

"I'm going to miss you, Tea!" he cried.

"Aw, Mokie." she hugged him back. "Me too. Thank you so much for everything."

"The minute you graduate, you're coming home, right? We need you, Tea." He looked up at her and was almost in tears.

"I feel the same, Mokuba. I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can be." Another hug. Then Mokuba went to Yugi who comforted him. Yugi and Mokuba were now really close friends, and even Seto was starting to accept the spiky haired duelist as a friend as well.

He held her.

"We'll be waiting for you to come home, Tea."

"Yes, I know." She looked up at him and put something in his hand. He looked at it. A chain with a dragon charm. "I-I hope it's not too girly. I wanted you to have something to remember me by." He clutched it tightly and kissed her.

"Thank you, Tea. And, coincidence, I have something for you too." He put a beautiful necklace on her. It was glittering silver chain that had a locket with flowers carved on it and an engraving inside that read;

_Come what may. I will love you until my dying day._

She smiled and felt her heart soar at those words. That song...

"And I will love you until the end of time."

One more kiss. And then she left. Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto walked out of the airport.

"Seto? Are you ok?" Mokuba asked. Seto looked at him.

"Truth is, no...not really. But..." He smiled a little bit. "A heart that sings a sad song will change its tune in time."

"...why do you sound like a fortune cookie?" he asked. Seto smirked and put Mokuba in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"I'll show you fortune cookie!"

"HEY!" Mokuba yelled. "You're messing up my hair!" Yugi laughed as he watched the two brothers.

"And to think, before Tea, Kaiba never even smiled in public." He smiled and looked up at the sky.

So, it was the beginning of the end and the end of the beginning.

* * *

**O.O ...it's...I don't believe it...it's over. IT'S OVER! OH MY GOD! IT'S DONE! JUST THE EPILOGUE! OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!**

**Did you like the chapter? What it too mushy? Did it fulfill you and left you desiring the epilogue? Oh please don't hate it! **

**I seriously hope you like it! It was hard to write it. I deleted the first page and rewrote it at first so...yeah.**

**I would LOVE at least 20 reviews before the epilogue. Honestly, last chapter, out of every chapter in this fanfic, it deserves the most reviews up til this point. Everything worked up to this and by God WHY are my author notes so friggin long? Well, I hope you enjoyed and good bye for now. See you in 20 reviews...or less if I get impatient.**


	30. Epilogue

**YAY! I hit twenty reviews for the last chapter. Now I grace you all with an epilogue.**

**Well, this is the end of the this story...after over a year, it's done at thirty. **_(Sighs)_** Well, even though I'll miss it, I think it's a good idea to finally end it because it already had too much fluff as it is and it seems pointless to drag a story on when the plot is at the end.**

**Thanks for reading, guys. And please don't be a stranger to my other fics. I'm currently writing two other Azureship fics so drop a review to those if you find the time. Enjoy the epilogue and thanks again for staying loyal to "Why Do You Care?" Y'ALL ROCK!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Mr. Kaiba?" a voice said. He silently cursed at the interruption of his thoughts. Then cursed inwardly again for having spaced out during an extremely important business. This was becoming a bad habit. It's been six years. Six god forsaken years.

And yet he still thought about _her_. Tea. His beautiful dancer.

For the past six years, his thoughts continued to leave Domino and went off to find her. Watch her dance, hear her voice...

"Mr. Kaiba." He snapped back out of it. God damn it.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" he asked with as much dignity as humanly possible. Blue eyes clouded his thoughts and made the words of his accomplice sound jumbled and incoherent.

He banged his fist on the table and stood up.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry. Can we reschedule this?" he asked, voice suddenly strained. The suits sitting at the table exchanged glances, shrugged, and nodded.

* * *

"Miss Gardener." Tea looked away from her mirror at the woman leaning into her dressing room. "You have ten minutes before the curtains go up."

"Thanks Theresa." The woman nodded and left. Tea looked at her reflection and sighed. She powdered her face, applied blush, glossed her lips, curled her long lashes, and put her hair up.

Six years had changed her. The long, brunette hair now tumbled to halfway down her back. Her figure was still athletic and curvy. Maybe she was an inch taller? Or was it those evil heels she was forced to wear?

She fingered her locket with a sad sigh.

"Seto..." For a few minutes she just stood there, playing with the necklace. Then Theresa knocked again and told her it was show time.

Tea walked out of her room with uncustomary stiffness. Her costume pinched and poked her. Skin prickled and itched.

But that was show business. What could she do?

"Smile a look pretty."

That's all everyone said a girl like her does. The dancer, singer, actress, smiles, looks pretty, makes the fantasy real.

Make all the fantasies of men real.

Goddess of the stage.

Angel of music.

Courtesan of the Maharajah.

And so on. The praises were high. She was a coveted performer. And men would bow at her feet and give anything to have her spare them a glance. But one man had never been able to make it to her performance.

The only one that mattered.

Inwardly, she sighed. Maybe he had forgotten her after all...

* * *

"Hey Seto, Adelinda and I are going out tonight. Ok?"

Mokuba was now seventeen. And he had been dating this girl, Adelinda, for the past two years. Seto could not help but envy them. It was obvious they were in love.

_Just like you and her._

"Alright, have a good time." Mokuba smiled and gripped the hand of a sweet faced blonde girl and nodded.

"We will." And they left. Seto looked back at his computer monitor.

It's been another week. Another worthless week of his life.

What did he have to live for anymore? He had lost contact with Tea. And by the time he figured out what show she was hired to act in, that show had packed up and moved away.

Already, ten plane tickets gone down the drain. Man, this was such a damn pain.

He typed and began looking over some charts and graphs for the profits, projects, and sales of Kaiba Corp. God damn it all! Everything was going down.

Well, it was pretty much his fault for being so distracted over Tea.

Maybe...despite it all...it was time for him to move on.

No! He shook his head furiously. How dare he think anything like that. He shut down the computer and walked outside into his garden.

The scent of exotic flowers he had ordered floated around him. He breathed in, hoping to relax.

What was she doing now? Had she forgotten about him at this point? Met another, richer man? Lord knows. She was beautiful enough and she traveled all over the world, never staying with one show for long.

The diva who lights up the stage. It was near impossible to find her and get to her show in time. She normally performed for only one weekend and his idiot employees never found out until the very last second.

How frustrating...a billionaire with some of the world's top technology in his arsenal and yet he was unable to track and get to one woman. And he's been at this for two years since she left college.

Well, that was his assumption. Anyway of contact with her had been lost three years ago, seven weeks, four days, and he couldn't remember how many hours ago.

Seto walked into the mansion after...he didn't even know how long he stood there, letting the feeling of emptiness engulf him.

It was so familiar...but it never had hurt him until after he fell in love. God, love was nothing but trouble.

_Stop lying to yourself._

Ridiculous. Pointless. Painful.

_Beautiful, wonderful, amazing._

Stupid.

_Perfect._

Insensible.

_Fulfilling._

It was a mistake.

_It was the greatest thing that ever happened to you._

I regret it.

_You never should, never can, and never will regret loving her._

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled. "How in the world can MY brain be WRONG? If I say it was a mistake, it was a mistake. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

No answer. Although some of the maids in the house heard and got a bit concerned but did not dare say anything. They just continued working.

_Kaiba, do you know who I am?_

My conscious?

_No...your heart._

Hmph.

_Look, you can argue with statistics, facts, or whatever...but...your mind lacks one major aspect- what you feel. Only I know that truth. _

This is ridiculous. I've waited six years and only proved what I believed before all this happened - romance is a waste of time. It only distracts you and brings your downfall, and everything that happened proved that.

_Heh, you sound so pathetic right now._

WHAT?

_You're in complete denial. It's so obvious that it is pitiful. You ache for her. You want her back. And no matter what you tell yourself, as long as your heart beats in your chest and you breathe, you will long for the return of her._

Shut up!

_You wanted to ask her to marry you...you have the ring after six years, in the top drawer of your desk._

He froze. Seto walked into his office and opened said drawer. There it was. The small velvet box, gathering a little bit of dust from time.

There was a wrenching feeling inside. His hand reached out and touched it, to make sure it was real it seemed. It was. He opened it. The ring was there. It glittered almost cheerfully.

Why was this so maddening? Did he want to yell at he ring, ask why it was so cheerful?

Dear GOD, he had finally snapped. Seto slammed the drawer shut and went to the kitchen for some water, hoping it would help him think straight again.

He was losing it. He was losing it.

"_Stupid ring...stupid 'heart'...God, stupid LIFE."_ He drained the glass and took a breath. Well, he felt a bit better. But still...

Emptiness. Pain. Sadness.

He was spiraling back in.

* * *

She screeched angrily and knocked over everything on her vanity table. Perfume bottles tipped over, some shattering, others spilling the sweetly scented contents everywhere. Make up littered everything. Lotions make big splotches. Hair clips piled onto the mess.

Why? WHY?

For the past two weeks she had felt like all of HELL was breaking loose!

What in all of the good lord was the matter with her?

Menstruation? No. Her period had ended a little while ago.

Illness? Nah, couldn't be. She has no aches, coughing, sneezing, temperature, nothing like that.

Then WHAT? I mean, things were going perfect. Every week she was begged to play a new role in a new play in a new country.

It was what any other girl would want, right?

"Miss Gardener?" a voice asked. She turned to see a new talent agent who booked some of her shows, Kay Masaka, but she just went by Kay.

**(A.N: I'll bet that sounds familiar.)**

"Yes, Kay?" she asked.

"...I have a question. Um, why did you trash your vanity table?" She pointed at the mess. Tea sighed and massaged her temples.

"I'm really sorry. I just-...I'm going through a...it's...I'm just a little frustrated."

"Over?" she asked, using that one particular tone she had accompanied with that face that said "You'd better tell me."

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Tea." Kay raised her eyebrow. God, why did she have to push for an answer like that?

"Ok, fine. I've just been wondering the same thing. I don't know what's wrong! This has been going on for two weeks! Ever since I-" She stopped there. Her locket. She barely touched it.

_Ever since you reminded yourself of the man you've kept waiting for six years._

"Oh, I see." Kay had a small grin on her face. Her green eyes said everything.

Go back to him.

Tea had mentioned Seto to Kay. And she knew about him. She was also fully aware of how much Tea loved him.

"I can't leave."

"Why?"

"This is what I signed up for. To perform. It's what I've dreamed of, and he made it clear he wanted me to pursue my dream." Kay rolled her eyes heavenward.

"For the love of- Tea! It's not worth it if you're going mad here."

"I think I'm going mad because I'm clinging to the past." She unsnapped her locket and stared at it in her hand and felt sick to her stomach.

It was time to let go.

"I need to...I need to let him go...he hasn't come to see me yet. And it's clear that I can't go back. And what if he doesn't even want me anymore?"

"Tea..."

"Kay, will you hold onto this?" she asked, dropping it into her hand. Kay stared at it, then at Tea who walked away.

"...there's got to be a way to fix this." She pursed her lips then a grin formed.

* * *

"Miss Gardener. Time to go on." She nodded.

"I'm coming."

Unreal. The play she happened to be starring in was the play that had started it all - Moulin Rouge.

She sighed and was ready to start her song _Sparkling Diamonds._ She stood there in her hat, glittering outfit, tresses in a curly ponytail.

The swing came down, a dust of glitter around her, the lights dim and a spotlight on her.

"_The French are glad to die, for love. They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives...and gives expensive...jewels."_

She swung around and could not believe it. She saw a face out in the audience...no, two faces that were familiar. And it made her heart skip.

Her number was soon finished. She danced with the boy playing Christian and tried to do her part while scanning back in the audience for that spot where she thought he had seen-

Back up on the swing.

"_Diamonds. Square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks won't lost their shape. Diamonds. Are a girl's, best...-" _She took in a deep breath, pretended to look a bit dizzy. Then, she fell. The man who played Zidler yelled out and she felt herself get caught by Chocolat. And she was carried offstage.

Crap. She had not gotten a better view. Now it was the elephant scene. And this secene was too chaotic to properly look out into the audience. She had to dance with Christian, meet the Duke, introduce the concept of _Spectacular Spectacular _and so on.

So much for that scene.

Finally, she could look out. It was during her number _Someday I'll Fly Away_. There they were. A young man with unruly black hair, sweet eyes, and a grin that was unforgettable. And next to him, a tall, blue-eyed brunette.

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

They were actually here! Watching her. He was here. Sitting there.

It was all she could do to keep herself singing and not jumping into his arms where she so desperately longed to be.

Finally, the ending. She sang _Come What May (Reprise)_ and then came the tragic death scene which moved almost half of the audience to tears. Admittedly, this Christian did a little bit better crying than the one in the movie had.

And it ended with the narrative.

* * *

Tea walked through the party. She was told to come to this after party for a successful performance. And rumor had it that Seto was there too. But he was nowhere in sight.

She was starting to grow a little discouraged.

Had what she seen been another dream?

"Tea!" She turned to see Kay walking towards her.

"Hi Kay."

"I think you forgot something." She handed her to locket. Tea blinked and took it back.

"Er...thank you."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"He's here."

"What?"

"I personally saw to it that he showed up." Kay grinned that mysterious little grin and walked away. Tea stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"Hey, what?" she cried, but Kay had already disappeared into the crowd. Tea sighed and shook her head, a little bit annoyed.

She continued to wander the party. Took a small sherry offered to her by a waiter, and sipped.

A song played.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked. She turned to see-

"Seto?" she breathed.

**(A.N: Hey! She beat me to the punch. )**

He gave a small smile. She took his hand and he led her out.

"Seto...how?"

"Your agent, as it turns out, is the sister of Mokuba's girlfriend and she was able to get a hold of me and told me where your next show was so we got here as soon as we could." Tea laughed a bit.

"Unbelievable, what are the chances?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Truth is...I was afraid to come. I thought...maybe you had found someone better."

"Believe me when I say that's not possible." She smiled up at him. "And the truth is, I was afraid to come back home because I thought that, by now, you had moved on and found someone else."

"No. There is only one woman out there who I care about." He took a breath. Now or never.

"Seto? Is something wrong?" They stopped dancing. Couples twirled around them. But they ignored them. It was just those two.

"This...is very hard." He ran a hand through his hair nervously. Tea tilted her head, confused. "Tea...ever since Mokuba conducted that...survey, I've realized something...before, I never wanted to let anyone in. But you finally got through to me. And even though being away from you hurt me like hell, and I tried to tell myself it was a mistake...I know it wasn't.

"I have no regrets. And..." He got on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She caught her breath.

**(A.N: WAAH! SO CORNY! I'm sad now...)**

He reached into his pocket. Then he started fumbling.

"Oh do NOT tell me-" He searched in all of his pockets desperately for the ring. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Mokuba who was grinning.

He held out the small velvet box.

"Looking for this?" he asked, smirking. Seto twitched a bit and snatched it back.

"I will kill you for that later..."

"Well, are you proposing or what?"

At this point, Tea had started to laugh. Seto turned back to her and opened the box.

"Marry me?"

"Yes!" she answered, almost before he finished asking the question. He slid the ring on her finger and immediately felt her lips against his. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Kay, Mokuba, and Adelinda cheered.

"Now...are we having a double wedding?" Kay asked Mokuba and Adelinda, who both promptly turned red.

"KAY!" Seto and Tea pulled away and he held her close. And this time, she was staying with him.

Tea could perform in Japan and they could both continue to follow their dreams. But...that would happen after the wedding...and a five week honeymoon. **(Yes, some people have taken honey moons that long)**

"Well..." Tea looked up at him.

"Well what?"

"Are you ready to go back home?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" He lightly nuzzled her and leaned down for another kiss.

And so ends this beyond long love story.

* * *

**...wow...i-it's over...IT'S OVER! I'm actually DONE! This...I mean...WOW! Longest and most popular story EVER. That is just great! **

**Sorry for the corny epilogue. I hope you don't mind that I used my OC and her little sister in it. I thought it'd be kinda cute and it'd fit in nicely for the epilogue.**

**Well, this was eleven pages so I pray it was long enough. If not...then that seriously sucks.**

**Now I am off to work on my other stories. Good bye everyone, I hope to see you reviewing in other fics and I'll hopefully review you all at some point. **


End file.
